Clothing Series
by little princess
Summary: Post EW. 5x6 get together snippet series. That is, if they ever manage to find each other.
1. Uniform Pants

_Entry for snippet Challenge 04: Wufei_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing  
**Title:** Uniform Pants  
**Author:** little princess  
**Archive:** please ask first.  
**Pairings:** eventual (and focus on) **5x6x5  
Summary:** Snippet series following the challenges on yahoo 5x6ml. Wufei/ Zechs get-together

Point of view shifts between Wufei and Zechseach snippet.

* * *

**Uniform pants**

A quick sideways glance is rewarded as he is leaning over to see whatever it is on Mr. Maxwell's screen that has grasped his attention. For a moment I envy the former pilot's screen for containing what it takes to get him looking at it. But then again, from my office I have just the perfect view of his butt.

Mental note to self: Remember to thank Lady Une for suggesting these tighter model pants to be part of the uniform.

Wufei looked horrible in the previous ones.

Agent Maxwell is pointing at the screen and I notice how agent Chang shifts a bit. He looks uncomfortable, I hope it's just from what he's seeing and not from the position he is in. To have that butt removed from my view by the seat of a chair would be such a shame.

Chang stands up straight again and turns to Maxwell. I see them speak, watch his lips move and wonder what it would be like to feel his breath dying on my skin. I can't help but wish it were myself in that seat, Chang watching over my shoulder. The mere feel of his presence would be enough. I shift in my seat.

Mental note to self: Scratch previous mental note and remember to curse the dear Lady for forcing us to wear pants this tight.

I turn my attention away from the Chinese beauty and gently rub my sensitive privet parts, in futile attempt to calm them down.

_- princess_

* * *

Don't ask for longer chapters, these are written for the snippet challenge. That means not too much detail, just short and straight to the point chapters (no more than 500 words).If you like my work, Iwill update once a week until I am on schedule again, when it will be at least once every two weeks. I have about 20 snippets already written so the next thirty weeks I'm quite safe.

Let me know what you think. Suggestions and criticism is always welcome.


	2. Uniform Gloves

Entry for snippet Challenge 05: Zechs  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Title: Uniform Gloves  
Author: princess  
Archive: please ask first.

* * *

**Uniform Gloves**

Soon enough the familiar screen of the vidplayer appears on the computer screen and I lean over to block it from his view. Very well aware of his office's position straight ahead from Maxwell his place, I make sure that even if he is able to see the screen, another body part of mine attracts his attention first. It is important that he does not see what I will see. It would take all reason to view.

I give Maxwell a curt nod and within moments, I see _him_ on the screen. I see him as he is now and I see him smiling. I watch as a gloved hand flips his hair before folding his hands beneath his chin. He seems to be in thought, staring straight ahead of him. I wonder what he is thinking about. Oh, how I envy those gloves for they hold the right to touch his hair. As he sits there, thinking like that, they are so close to that delicious mouth. Not to mention how they hug his hands as if those white objects were a second skin. Now I want nothing more than to feel his real skin on mine.

Maxwell's chuckles bring me from my daydream and from the corner of my eye I see his wicked grin still there.

"What?" I ask him as I start feeling uncomfortable and I shift a bit.

He points at the screen. "Looks like it's working," he says, "he's examining your ass."

I blink and get up slowly. "He is?" I turn back to the screen. To me it still seems like he is just thinking. "Confirm."

Maxwell chuckles again. "No can do. If I look at him now, he'll know I know and that would ruin everything."

"Then what?" I ask, my thoughts already drawn away by those gloves. Damn those gloves. Damn Une for stealing the vision of his hands from me, for leaving me with nought but my imagination. Damn these uniforms. Why do they have to involve gloves?

_-princess_

* * *

Thanks to wystii for her comment, she gave me the inspiration for this more daring snippet. I originally intended it to be a boring one where Wufei watches Zechs as he comes in for work. So THANK YOU, WYSTII! Though it is not your original idea, who knows what the future brings! 


	3. Uniform Shoes

Entry for snippet Challenge 06: Revenge

This is Zechs p.o.v.

* * *

**Uniform Shoes**

I pause a moment to hear if there is really no-one left before I open the door and sneak in. I know my victim prefers to use the gym when he is alone, meaning he'd only be here in the evenings. It isn't as if he has anywhere important to be anyway. I scan the locker room for any signs of people and am quite relieved when I find none. This is really not my sort of thing, sneaking in somewhere, using stealth. I always prefer facing my enemies head-on, at the least it gives them a fair chance.

I go over the plan as I have done many times before, wondering if there is really no other way to do this, but again I come up blank. It is nearly a month since I 'found out' about the hidden camera installed to film me for private reasons and I just can not let such a dirty act go unpunished. So here I am, in the locker room, on my way to a certain Chinese agent's locker.

I have the locker open within seconds and am greeted by a smell not half as bad as I expected it to be. His clothes still reek some of the aftershave I smelled on him earlier today. I was never one to define scents, but I do know I like this particular one.

I rummage trough the clothes in the locker until my hands meet with something less soft. There they are, the objects I am looking for. A pair of shiny black shoes exit the locker dangling from my hands and I glance at them for a moment. He put his socks inside too, even better! I quickly close off the locker again and trail my steps back out of the locker room where I halt by a cabinet showing off some old medals. I smile, trying to suppress a grin. I am still uncomfortable having to use these childish methods to get the point trough, but what else am I supposed to do?

I glance at the shoes before putting them on top of the cabinet and shoving them against the wall, out of sight for people with less than average height. Then I glance at the camera taping the activities in this hallway before I head for the lift. I finally got back at him for what he did to me and tomorrow I am going to have a beautiful tape with Wufei's reaction as he found out he was to go home on his bare feet.

I wonder what they look like, his feet. From the size of his shoes they seem to be just average. Well, if they are anything near what the rest of his body looks like, there will certainly be no complaints coming from this one here. Oh yes, vengeance is sweet, indeed.

* * *

_-princess_


	4. Uniform Ties

Entry for snippet Challenge 07: Lest we forget

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Uniform Ties**

Merquise wearing a tie? Not just any tie, one that goes with his suit as well! Good, now I can use it to strangle him for that 'prank' with my shoes the other day!

It was obvious it had been him, even though the camera 'accidentally' broke down while I was doing my exercises. He was quite mad when he found out –trough Maxwell himself, nonetheless– that we'd recorded him watching me, or rather my 'butt' as Maxwell proudly reminds me every so often. Just when I figured Zechs was indeed as grown-up as he acted, he struck back with full force.

I'll strangle him with that piece around his neck and when I'm done with him, I'll take it to Maxwell and strangle him as well.

The reason for Merquise wearing a tie becomes apparent soon enough. Relena has decided to visit our dear lady Une. I watch as Merquise –amongst several others– stands up and bows respectively as she passes. I can't see her expression towards him, but he seems pleased given the responsive smile he returns. My gaze lowers a little as I watch the dark piece of clothing dangle from his neck. How I wish it were my hands hugging him where the tie does.

--

It is nearly an hour later that I see her again as she stalks towards the exit, glaring at whomever meets her eyes. I stand in the cafeteria, coffee in my one hand as I am on my coffee break.

"Looks like she and Une are currently not the best of friends." I mumble it to myself rather than anyone in particular and am therefore quite surprised by the response I get.

"Can you blame her?" I look up, but where I expect the eyes to be I merely meet that damned tie again. It is almost embarrassing how much taller Merquise is than I am.

"What do you mean?" I ask, pausing my gaze at the knot of his tie.

"Une killed her father, Dorlain." I am near fascinated with the small movements his neck makes at each spoken syllable and I can only imagine what it would be like to actually fool it move. For a moment I am rather glad that my skin is tanned and I don't blush. He speaks more. "Relena was there."

I blink. I knew of Dorlain's murder but I didn't know Relena had witnessed it. I look him in the eye now and for a moment I see how much he is affected by the little sister he's only really known for a couple of years. It is gone within an instant though and I am at a loss for words. There's no need for me to speak.

"No matter how hard she tries, Relena can't forget. She's only human after all." With that, the tie and the man attached to it, leave the room.

I glance at the clock. I should be getting back to work as well.

* * *

_-princess_


	5. Uniform Buttons

Entry for snippet Challenge 08: _A spoonful of sugar_

This is Zechs p.o.v.

* * *

**Uniform Buttons**

It's hot at the preventer's office. Something with the heater, they're 'working on it'. Several colleagues have chosen to open some buttons of their uniforms. Amongst them is agent Maxwell who got Chang to open a button as well. He is unconsciously playing with it now as he speaks to Maxwell, occasionally taking a look at some of the files on the desk.

I know better now than to watch the two converse, yet as I feel how my bangs are sticking to my forehead I realise it is the perfect cover to hide my eyes while I spy on the beautiful young man. I focus on his fingers playing with the button.

That golden button is so lucky to be touched by those elegant hands at least twice day.

I feel a drop of sweat running down my face and it distracts me. Damned heat! It is a rule that we wear our preventer's uniform, a sign of discipline, or maybe just of what we are capable of.

It's been weeks since that day in the cafeteria but it does not really bother me. I like him, yes, I admit that now, but there is still so much between us aside from whether or not he likes me back. That cafeteria scene was the first real talk I had with any of the pilots since the war and though I was the one to actually start the conversation by answering to his mumbling, it was by far too serious a subject to consider a good start.

I've been avoiding him. Relena's appearance was perhaps a mere trigger to my thoughts, but the trigger was pulled and its effect is only too obvious.

I do not blame Chang for Treize's death. I am not angry with him; how could I be? I have lived the war as well, I know what it takes to kill. I looked up to Treize's achievements, not to the kind of man he was. He cared for me in return, merely because he understood the value of a good soldier fighting for his dream. Our relationship was strictly business and when my mask broke, I found it fairly easy to leave him. I am not angry with the young pilot who killed my former colonel, I do not blame him for his death. Yet I can't help but wonder; why am I avoiding him?

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear something fall to the ground and look up to see a coin rolling my way to stop right at my desk. I pick it up and examine the object. It's too light to be a coin and it bears the preventer's emblem. A button? I frown and look up, only to find him standing by my desk, looking at my gloved hand, rather than my eyes.

"Sorry," he says, "that's mine."

I hold out my hand to give him back the object. His hand touches my glove for a moment, but I feel it burning all the way to my skin. I watch how he retreats and with difficulty I refrain from touching my glove where our hands connected. He walks away. I somehow feel the air around me get lighter, as if this small event had happened just to help me see it is time to stop avoiding him.

Oh, the beauty of simplicity.

* * *

_-princess_


	6. Uniform Jacket

Entry for snippet Challenge 09: _A spoonful of artificial sweetener_

This is Wufei p.o.v.

* * *

**Uniform Jackets**

Summer is closing in and with it comes the warmer weather. There's one bad thing about being a preventer, it's that bringing a full uniform is an obligation. Even with temperatures this high, we have to bring our jacket to work.

I walk to the wardrobe to hang my jacket when I am met with a familiar smell I can't quite place. The thought of the smell is quickly pushed to the background as I am once again reminded by that event a few nights ago.

I was on my way to lunch, where this foreign woman stopped me, pointing at my uniform.

"I am sewer!" She kept exclaiming. It didn't take me long to realise what she meant as she tugged the place where my button was supposed to be.

"You mean a seamstress?"

She nodded. "Uhuh, I sew things! I can sew you, yes?"

Her accent was horrible and she smelled very bad. I walked on quickly. Had Maxwell witnessed the event, he would never let me live it down.

Speaking of Maxwell, I need some files from his computer. He gave me the password yesterday, after calling me to inform he was too ill to work today. I walk over to his desk and sit down. His computer is guarded quite well and these passwords will only give me limited access, but I am satisfied with that, as long as I can get to what I need.

While I am working, I am met by that same pleasant smell as before in the wardrobe. I turn around only to be met by...

Merquise.

He's standing there, right behind me. It only takes a moment before he looks down at me, but I take that time to confirm the similarity in the scents.

"You have access to Maxwell's computer?" He asks, once he sees he has my attention.

"Yes," I answer, looking up at him, "why?"

"I was told he received some files that were supposed to be sent to me. Could you perhaps see if you can access them?"

I turn back to the computer, my mind doing everything in its power to ignore his scent. Oh, he smells good.

"What files are you looking for?" My fingers move over the keyboard on their own as my mind wanders to places it really shouldn't.

"Lab results from the Walker and the Dueller case."

I remember Maxwell mentioning accessing those, but I never gave it much thought as they aren't my cases. I find them quickly, though and open them for Merquise to check.

"That's them." He says as I feel his body heat distancing a little. "Could you send them to my computer?"

I decide to nod, as my mind is processing other things right now. I can't help but feel disappointed at his retreat.

I'll have to check my jacket later on to make sure his scent... uh, my garage opener is still in there.

_-princess_


	7. Uniform Tanktops

Entry for snippet Challenge 10: _A battle is most beautiful when it's fought_

This is Zechs P.O.V

* * *

**Uniform tank tops**

I don't have to wait long before I am called into the doctor's office. I dread entering, knowing what is about to come, for soldier as I am, I can't stand needles. The doctor seems nice as he points to a chair to sit in. He explains to me I am here for three vaccinations and names them. I nod as I recall this information was giving to me through a personal letter two weeks earlier. I am more concentrated on my breathing, though as I force myself not to look at the needles waiting patiently to be stuck in my arm when I am asked to roll up my sleeve.

I do what I can not to grit my teeth. Oh, Treize would be laughing in his grave if he knew how I was handling this.

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud noise, coming from the room next to this one. My hand moves on its own while my mind is listening to the words shouted next door.

"I can do this myself, woman!"

I chuckle as I recognise the voice immediately as Chang's. A muffled female voice sounds before Chang speaks up again.

"Honestly woman, have you no patience?" He says loudly. "This jacket does not need to be ripped!" I can not help but wonder; is he trying to stall? More muffled speech sounds and the amusement of the female is obvious. Then a chair is shoved back. "All right, I'll take off the jacket!"

Looks like I'm not the only one hating needles.

The room next door seems to grow silent for a moment and I listen intently for what happens next. Then the muffled voice is back, along with a grunting noise I doubt the female could have made. Footsteps head this way and soon enough the door between this office and the next is thrown open and Chang walks out. He is halfway through pulling on his jacket. He's only wearing the green tank top underneath. All of a sudden I can not wait for the summer to come, if only to see him out of that jacket and in his uniform tank top. I almost sigh when the light jacket moves to cover the fine muscles in his arms.

He stalks towards the exit, not even noticing anyone else in this room.

"You sure you don't want a band aid?" I can see Sally grinning from the doorway as she speaks the words and with a loud bang the door between this room and the waiting room is shut.

"There, all done." I blink as I look up at the doctor and then at my arm, which he is wiping clean with something disinfectant. I quickly leave the doctor's office and as I pass the stand with folders I remember the one Noin gave me once about phobia for needles. Looks like there's someone in this office who needs it more than I do.

* * *

_-princess_


	8. Uniform Sunglasses

Entry for snippet Challenge 11: Hard choices

This is Wufei p.o.v.

* * *

**Uniform sunglasses**

I rub my temple and bite my lower lip. Usually these actions show my concentrating on something difficult, but today the matter is slightly different. I am concentrating, but I have yet to recognise a single letter currently on my screen. My thoughts have decided to wander off elsewhere, as I find them doing often lately when I am merely working behind a desk.

The subject of my mind is currently at an early lunch. I know, because his departure attracted my attention. This morning I found a flyer on my desk, about a phobia of needles. At first, I rationalised it would have come from agent Maxwell, but when I questioned him, he proved he had nothing to do with it.

I found out who did give it to me. I noticed the 'casual' glance as he looked me over when passing, how his eyes darted toward the folder for just the barest of moments and how he continued on, his back tensioning from what he recognised. I notice how he quickly put on the sunglasses as if he had something to hide.

Merquise. That made me think.

I know he likes my looks, it is the obvious conclusion to be drawn from the way he seems to enjoy watching my butt whenever I speak to Maxwell, but this is different. Though I know exactly who pulled the prank concerning my shoes while I was in the gym, I also know he had a reason to get back at me. I can think of no such reason and he seems not like the kind that would play pranks for mere fun. I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe he actually likes me, aside from my body, I mean.

I watch him return. He ignores me while he passes, but I know the preventer's sunglasses are made to not show the eyes. The black glass seems to draw some attention away from that long, golden hair, but I cannot help but feel like he eyed me on passing.

I am starting to think that maybe I should try something. I know he likes my body and I cannot deny being attracted to his, either, but to actually have a conversation with the man? I am not very impulsive, I would not know what to say and I doubt the sunny weather will leave us with more than two lines to speak. Yet someone has to make the first move, right?

My thoughts are interrupted by a shadow near my desk. I look up to see Lady Une looking at me, a bunch of files in her hand.

"Work this through before tomorrow," she says, placing them on my desk. "You have a mission." Abrupt as she came, she turns around and leaves again.

I look at the files on my desk before I pick one up and open it. Immediately dark sunglasses fade away and the letters start making sense again.

* * *

_-princess_


	9. Uniform, or lack thereoff

Entry for snippet Challenge 11: Hard choices

This is Zechs p.o.v.

* * *

**Uniform, or lack thereof**

I don't notice the day getting hotter and hotter as I work and I don't really care. Whether it's 10 degrees Celsius or 40, I'll have to sit out the day and do my job if I want to get paid. I don't really need the money, since my half of the family fortune will last a couple of lifetimes longer, but I feel better knowing I earned every penny I spend, especially with my actions during the war. Maybe in the future people worthier of spending it will come.

A grunt from Maxwell's office opposite of mine draws my attention and I look up. He changed his furniture a few days back and he now faces the hallway, instead of having his back turned to it. Maxwell puts a hand to his forehead and sighs. I easily read the words on his lips.

'Where are you when you're needed, Wufei?'

I quickly avert my eyes, but can not escape the almost non-existing pang in my chest. Where are you, Chang, indeed?

I miss his presence, the chance to look at him at least. I do not have mission details, of course, but I still wonder what could be taking him so long. Things have been pretty quiet and undercover missions are rare. What can possibly be going on for him to need more than three weeks to finish it?

In the end, it always comes down to the good guys finding enough evidence to catch the bad guys, or shoot them if they won't listen. At least, that is how it is all supposed to go. But of course, not everything is so black and white these days. I am, after all, still alive and a free man myself. I seriously doubt any of those 'bad guys' caught since the end of the war have tried destroying our home planet.

I force those thoughts to the background and focus on my screen again. There's always enough work to be done. I have barely had any fieldwork since Mars but I am content with that. Amongst most soldiers I am still reminded for my black past and I really don't mind staring at a computer screen all day. I keep my training up, I follow the weekend workshops Une arranges for all and I clear all tests with scores above average, but I am content where I am, knowing it is for the best.

I am not disturbed for the rest of the day and I leave the office on time. When I walk past Chang's empty desk I see the flyer I gave him and a memory of him leaving the doctor's office enters my mind. Then Lady Une stands next to me, as if having appeared out of nothing.

"To my office," she says sternly. "I have work for you." She turns and leaves. Sighing, I follow her. I guess the microwave can wait a few more minutes before it gets to warm my next meal.

* * *

_-princess_


	10. Company Uniforms

Entry for snippet Challenge 13: _Drought_

This is Wufei p.o.v.

* * *

**Company uniforms**

"Do you have any place I can get some water?" It's an easy excuse. This part of Old Arizona is still quite hot and dry.

"Toilet is down the hall to the left, first door on your right."

I thank the man and walk out of the office. This is my chance to do some snooping around.

The mission had not been very detailed, only that I was to be recommended by one of our men already inside to work for the company we were infiltrating. This man had been inside for a while now and had become a trustee of the big boss. I was finally brought to where I needed to be; the ninth floor.

That's exactly where I am now. After going trough offices on all the previous floors for weeks, I finally got myself invited here. This is where I have to be.

I round the corner but pass the toilets and walk further. Soon enough I come to a door with a big restricted sign on it. It has no windows, so the only way to get a look inside is to actually enter it. And so I do.

I enter a hall much like the one I just left, grey walls, grey carpets, doors on each side. Just a quick look will be enough for now, count the rooms, check for security, things like that.

I keep my eyes open as I carefully walk down the hall until I reach rooms with blinded windows. This is far enough for now. I turn around and start my way back.

"Hey you!"

I whirl around and meet the face of a man my height –which wasn't all that tall– wearing a company uniform. His harsh features do nothing to comfort me and as he speaks, his angry voice only worsens my mood. I really hate infiltration.

"What are you doin'ere? This is restricted area."

"Uh..." I stammer a little. I can't come up with anything better than the real thing. "I was looking for a place to get some water."

The man grunts and points towards the restricted door I just came through. "Out the door to the right." He says. I ponder a moment on whether or not I should thank him, but he turns around so I decide to leave as well. I can't afford to screw this up, not in this stadium.

I walk away, hoping the guy trusts my excuse. Suddenly I feel a sting in my neck and I curse myself. I bring my hand to my neck only to confirm my thoughts. I have been hit with a dart. I spin around to see my attacker, but it's too late. I can feel my knees growing weak and my vision blurs. With all my strength I try to find a wall, only to collapse against it.

"We got no need for filthy traitors up here." It's the last thing I hear before the blackness swallows me whole.

* * *

_-princess_


	11. Rescue uniforms

Entry for snippet Challenge 14: Purge

* * *

**Rescue Uniforms**

"Wind in position."

I take out the small device that is to guide me through this mission. A voice in my ear gives me clearance and I turn on the apparatus. My fingers move over the cursors until I find the right view. Three people in the control room, two quite close together, the other one left of the door. I take out my tranquilliser gun, position myself at the door and open it slightly. I shoot the left man before I fully open the door and hit the two standing together as well.

I move to the controls and with the mental map Maxwell drew out for my I manage to find the right buttons. I work as fast as I can, inserting the disk with a slightly trembling hand. It will only be a matter of seconds now before they know someone managed to infiltrate their base.

I remove myself from the control room before I once again check the device for other areas. Tranq gun in hand, I move towards the cell I am supposed to be, the cell where they are holding a hopefully still alive Agent Chang.

I find the door and punch in the code the disk entered for me. The door slides open too slow for my liking. As soon as it's open far enough I enter.

He's there, on a table in the middle of the room, bound to the metal surface by his hands and feet. Upon closer inspection he seems to be relatively unharmed and asleep. That must be an illusion. I try to wake him quickly and the moment he starts opening his eyes I move to undo the bindings.

"Can you walk?"

He answers yes and I hand him two guns and a knife as he sits up. No questions are asked and he quickly puts one gun and the knife where he can easily reach them while he keeps the other gun in his hand.

He understands the situation, I hear he's on his feet in no time, but I'm already using the device to check the cameras in the hallway for the enemy. They are on their way, we'll have to make a run for it. When I hear him come up behind me I reach back to grab his wrist and pull him after me.

---

We had some resistance on our way out, but made it to the truck anyway. While we rest on some bags of sand, our driver manoeuvres us out of reach for the enemy.

"Status?" I ask.

"Cuts and bruises," is the answer.

I raise an eyebrow but I can't question him further. A loud curse from the driver is our only warning before the vehicle starts swaying dangerously. I brace myself and try to make my way to the front, when suddenly the truck hits something solid and I'm thrown forward.

I swear. The truck stopped moving. We have to get out of here and quick.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, things have been crazy. There will be another update tomorrow since I'll be leaving on a vacaion to Canada for 10 days. I'd like to come home to many reviews! hint hint 

_- princess_


	12. Casual Shift

Entry for snippet Challenge 15: The song lyrics

* * *

**Casual shift**

I hate drugs. Be it for medical purposes or not, I hate them all. Medicines make me feel weak and incapable and if there's any feeling I hate more than loneliness, it is feeling weak. I fought he war to prove my deceased wife I, too, can be strong and I am still fighting to prove myself, but to whom? My ancestors are dead and avenged. If I say I continued living for their sake I should have become that scholar they wanted me to be. Yet I chose to fight, but for what reason? Who do I have to prove that I am not weak?

I still don't know what drug they gave me, I remember very little. The intervals where I was awake seemed to last for hours until the white coat entered the room, shooting more damnable fluids into my body and I would fall back into the darkness again. I never got to see what the drug was named, for the bottle never bore etiquette.

The company I was to infiltrate belongs to a new form of the Mafia. They own this city, the businesses, the police, and who knows what more. We've been on the move for a couple of days now, running from abandoned house to abandoned house. It's tiresome, but we dare not take the road. When one is resting, the other stands guard, when one is snoring too loud –mostly that would be Zechs– the other wakes him. I had hoped this kind of life was over, but from what little Zechs can tell me here and now, things have only just begun.

Right now, I trust that man with my life, as he does me with his. One will protect the other so we can both survive.

I usually get to sleep first and more as well. I can feel the drug still in my system and I need to rest. I hate feeling so weak. I get up from my place on the hard floor and make my way to the larger room. I watch Zechs for a moment as he sits near a creak in the old wood. His pose is casual, as are his clothes. His button-down shirt hangs open, his loose hair flows around him in a casual matter. His gun sticks out of his jeans, he has taken off his shoes and socks, but they are within his reach.

He looks up as I approach. "Wufei?"

"Change of shifts."

He frowns at me. "No, not yet."

I sit down on the other side of the creak and turn to look at him. "I can't sleep. We're wasting time." And time is precious.

He hesitates for a moment, but then gathers his shoes and gets up. He trusts me to know my limits. However, before he leaves this room, he says: "Don't think too much. Sometimes it is best to just accept things the way they are."

* * *

Princess has been watching gungrave! So, vacation for me and unless I can get to a computer with internet, there will be no update next week. Please review! If you do I'll see what I can do about that internet connection.

_-princess_


	13. Sweat Pants

Entry for snippet Challenge 16: The First Breath of Spring

* * *

**Sweat pants.**

_March. That's what they call their syndicate._

"A coffee and a cappuccino to go, please"

"Just a moment, that will be 4.15 credits, please."

I pay the money before I take the drinks and make my way back to Wufei. I offer him the cappuccino. We drink in silence, lingering around just long enough to ensure no authorities are being called on us. People in places like this get so many customers a day that they probably won't recognise us when asked. Yet if they know beforehand to look out for us, chances of recognition are much higher. Luckily for us less than 50 percent of the females follow the news.

We are relying on mere statistics to survive.

_March. The border between the old England and Wales of Scotland._

We drink in silence. The day is still young and we have a long way to go. This is the ninth day since I managed to break Wufei out. We have walked approximately 450km Southeast since that day. It's not much for us, considering the time span, but especially in the first few days travelling went slow due to Wufei's condition.

"If we keep a steady pace we can reach the end of their territory tomorrow, if not today."

"How can you be so certain?"

It is true that the preventers don't have complete details about where this organisation's power begins and ends. All we know is that they probably reign over an area the size of a small country. They must somehow have benefited greatly from the war. "I was once the prince of a country myself." I offer as a sore explanation. "The closer you come to the border, the easier people are on strangers."

_March, the step a soldier learns to follow._

He frowns at me and fondles some with the hem of his green tanktop. It shows he is considering my words. Instead of commenting on it, he throws his now empty plastic mug in the trashcan and quickens his step. I don't follow his example right away, I stay behind him to study his walk. I can't see much through the black sweat pants but I do see the slight struggle I noticed a few times yesterday seems to be absent now.

Content with that fact, I move to walk next to him. Ahead of us is a green forest we want to cross today. I suspect that after that we will meet the border of the syndicate's power. The landscape is no longer as flat as it was near the sea to our east, but we are still only crossing small hills. Behind these hills we can call preventers. Behind these hills is safety. And behind these hills, our fight against March will begin. I can almost smell it.

_March, the month in which spring is due.

* * *

_

_-princess_


	14. White Shirts

Entry for snippet Challenge 17: Down and Dirty

A/N: Explanation below the snippet!

* * *

**White shirts**

I feel like the people in the cave, unable to move, just shadows being my whole world. Things are happening around me, but I can't turn to see. I can hear the sounds, I can see the black shadows colouring the white sand, bur I can't determine right from wrong.

I'm in too much pain to move.

Pain, my whole body is filled with it. I wonder if those cave people felt pain. They were restrained in some way, for they were unable to see the outside of the cave. But did they know pain? I know pain. Pain is all over. Is this my true world, I wonder...

"Wufei!"

My name. I hear my name. Zechs? I don't see him, but I recognise his voice. Could the cave people recognise too? Were there shapes they saw often, when people came back over and over again, casting that same shadow as before? Though from such a distance, I doubt they could see much difference in details. What about sounds, though? I can hear different sounds, gunshots, screams, footsteps, shouts.

_My name..._

With all my willpower I manage to turn my head. It doesn't do me much good, though, all I can see by now is a blur. The green of the leaves above me shifts to a white blur. My shirt? That's right, I wore white today. Bad choice. White is contagious. Heh, I bet my shirt is all dirty with blood and sand by now. I can't see it, though. I can't even lift my head.

Someone comes down to my level. Did he fall too? No, he hovers over me.

"Wufei."

My name again. He's panting. Is it Zechs again? I can't see, my vision is blurring more rapidly now. I know what comes next, the blackness to escape the pain. Sounds seem to lessen, even to stop. Is it for real or just in my head?

I wonder how much one can learn from staring out of a window all day...

* * *

_princess_

IThe cave people I am referring to come from a story we talked about during philosophy. I'll explain it quickly for those of you who don't know what I am referring to. (Sorry if I make any mistakes, it was 3 years agothat we discussed it. There are links on the Internet telling the story, but I don't know them. Anyone out there who does?)

_The allegory of the cave_

(type this in google and you'll find the real story.)

Anyway, Plato's story goes something like this: imagine there's a cave. People live in there. In this cave, there is no daylight, only a fire burns as the only source of light. Whenever someone walks past the fire, it casts moving shadows on the wall opposite of the fire and the people see that as their only true reality.

It's up to here that I have been referring to it in the story. Anyone interested in more, I'll explain some more. (Some details might not be right, but you'll get the picture anyway.)

The next part of the story is about those people being guided outside. At first the light blinds them but slowly they get used to it and are able to see the world around them and then it gets too much for them… About the matrix, remember when The One gets pulled out of the matrix and learns that his whole life up to then has been a lie. It is something like that, only then a much older version. I believe the movie was, in fact, based on this famous cave story.


	15. Hospital Clothing

Entry for snippet Challenge 18: Full Moon

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**Hospital clothing**

"How is he?" I look up from my place beside the bed to see Lady Une standing in the doorway. She doesn't look at him, she's looking at me.

"He should be waking up soon." I answer. For the longest time, neither of us speak. Then she breaks the silence, still looking at me.

"Go home, Zechs. This wasn't your fault."

"I know." I don't believe her, but I am not up for a discussion. Besides, I need a favour of her. "I ask permission to stay until he wakes up." She raises and eyebrow. Even without looking at her, I can feel it. "Chang hates hospitals. The doctors can't keep him here if he wishes to leave. Allow me to convince him to stay." She considers this for a moment as she finally looks at him, but then straightens her back. She always does this when she is agreeing to something she'd rather say 'no' to and I am right.

"Very well. But I urge you to go home afterwards. And I am still waiting for that report."

I nod and listen to her leaving. I'm thirsty, but I don't want to leave the room. It is true what I said, you hate hospitals, medicine and anything that has to do with it. But it's not the reason I want to stay. It is my fault you are here in the first place. It was my call that gave the enemy our location. The shooting would never have happened if only I wasn't in such a rush to get away. As this was my fault, it is my duty as your partner for the past weeks to be here when you wake up.

The machinery is beeping on endlessly. There is no change in your stable condition. That should be a good thing, but in truth it bores me quite a lot. Even Relena's parties are usually more exciting than this. A strand of hair hangs overhis closed eye. Softly, I brush it away, but he doesn't react at the slight touch.

Sighing, I get up to open the curtains and look out of the window. The night bright, stars are shining almost as in a fairytale and even the full moon seems to bless this night. I close my eyes for a moment, as if to feel the magic like a child can do.

"Zechs?" I hear shifting as I turn around to see that Wufei has awoken. I step away from the window so he can see me better, only to be awed by the sight. The moon shines through the half-opened curtains, causing a streak of light to fall straight over his face. It's strange. Even when in the hospital he looks good.

_princess_


	16. Hospital Clothing II

Entry II for snippet Challenge 18: Full Moon

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Hospital clothing II**

I wonder what time it is. I've been lying awake for a long while, but it's still dark outside. Through the small slit the drapes leave open I can still see he moon shining inside. At least it isn't shining right in my face anymore.

Damn it, why again did I let him talk me into staying here for the night? I hate hospitals, I hate being dependant on other people to take care of me. I've always fought that kind of treatment, even when I was still a scholar.

But he looked so… angelic, the way he stood there when I woke up. His blond hair, just down to the waist, was the first thing I'd noticed and it was that which had made me frown. It had also been just that which made me realise whom exactly had been watching over me. Only it came five seconds later than I would have liked.

Right now, I feel so weak. Twice did I fall in the past few weeks and twice did I have to be saved by... Him. It's like I am a damned damsel in distress! And what is it to him whether I stay here or not? Or is it that the sooner I return, the sooner he will loose his image of the hero, the knight in shining armour? Is that what he is truly after? Somehow I doubt he is that kind of man, but how well do I know him really? Since he rescued me first and we had to escape together, he has allowed me to see a different side of him, a more... protective side. Though he never dishonoured himself by touching me inappropriately, it was obvious he was genially concerned when it came to my injuries. And I let him.

Damn the moon! It is as if it is keeping me awake on purpose. I push back the blanket and swing my legs over the edge of the hospital bed. It is not as if he will find out I didn't stay in bed. Besides, I only promised to stay in the hospital, not to stay in bed. I straighten my hospital clothes and push myself up from the bed. I am weaker than I thought and I need to steady myself for a moment, before I make my way to the window. Glancing outside, I am now able to see the full view of the moon, from which up till now I had only been able to see partially. I can't help but loosen the muscles around my mouth as I glance at the shining bright orb up there in the night's atmosphere.

Maxwell was right. From earth the moon looks much better than it does from any colony in outer space.

_princess_


	17. Bandages

Entry for snippet Challenge 19: rebirth

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**Bandages.**

The office is silent when I enter. I'm used to it and I quite prefer it as well. I silently head for my office, glancing at Wufei's desk when I pass it. He has gone back to work since yesterday. Lady Une allowed him a few more days of rest, but he refused. I know that underneath his uniform, he is still bandaged. He tries to cover it up, but his left arm needs more rest that Wufei is willing to give it.

His workload has been divided onto several people, including myself, so Wufei has very little to do. It's his pride that forces him to show us he is not weak. Thus he returned to the office.

I barely manage to sit down before I hear a familiar beep. A secured line? Now? I can only think of one person to trust I am here to answer a secured line this early in the morning. But what could he want? I pick up the phone; the vid does not turn on.

"Heero" I do not care to hide the surprise in my voice.

"Zechs" He acknowledges.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need your help." He sounds serious.

"Have you gone trough Une?"

"I need _your_ help."

"Why not ask Chang? Or Maxwell?"

I know he scowls at that name and I can guess the reason. He and Maxwell parted on not such good terms. Though I was never informed of the personal details, I know my sister had something to do with it.

"It concerns Relena."

Now it's my turn to show emotion. "I prefer to keep business and private separated."

"This line is only secure for thirty more seconds."

I sigh. That is typical evasion for 01. "What is it?"

"I need all you can find about Jeff. C.H. Anderson, born between AC171-175."

I scribble down the name and hope there aren't too many ways to spell it. "Roger."

"Yuy out."

The line goes dead. I look at the peace of paper in my hand. 'All you can find', not 'all you can give me'. I smile at the conversation. We never liked each other very much, but we both care for Relena. It is that combined with the mutual respect we have for one another as a soldier that makes us able to trust each other's word. For him to admit he needs help from me is quite a step and it is that knowledge which leaves me with little doubt that his intentions are justified. Still, I will ask him about it before I hand anything over. He knows she is my sister as well.

Jeff C.H. Anderson, where have I heard that name before? I am not the best man to search trough the databases for this; besides, I have a lot of work to do for a change. I can't ask Maxwell either. Should it come out who asked me this, it could cause him to refuse it outright.

_princess_

* * *

For those of you who have read (parts of) the gw script: I just remembered a gw cosplay in which there was this guy who literally introduced himself as 'random Oz guy #72' Figures I gave him the honour of actually having a name here though...

By the way: this is rebirth in 3 ways. 1: First time Heero is mentioned here. 2: Wufei's out of the hospital. 3: Wait for the next challenge...


	18. Collars

2nd Entry for snippet Challenge 19: rebirth

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Collars**

"I need a favour" He says it so that only he and I can hear and I frown at that. He's nervous. I can see it by the way he strikes his collar with his index finger. Is he afraid I will refuse?

"Of what kind?" He gives me a name and a date of birth and asks me for all I can get. He wants me to misuse preventer resources? "Why do you need this?"

He smiles at me and I can only describe it as beautiful. "That's why it is called a favour. No questions asked." He flips a loose strand of hair over his broad shoulder. Is he trying to actually charm me over? Maxwell would certainly be laughing now if he'd be in yet. My gut gnaws at me that I do owe him and I sigh. I can only hope Merquise knows what he is doing.

"Any spelling?"

"Not yet."

"Dan's. 12.15. Have it."

"Roger that" He turns on his heel and leaves.

---

"You have the files?"

"You have the spelling?"

He spells the name. Impossible. I ask him to spell again.

"Are there so many with that spelling?" Again, he touches his collar. It shows over his jackets, as does mine, but these uniforms were designed to make it fit.

"No." I mumble, taking a file out of my bag. "But Jeff C. H. Andersson died two months into the war."

He glances at the file, but doesn't take it yet. "You're certain? And there is no other?"

"Positive. He was a member of the OZ organisation." He frowns at that and I study him for a moment. I used to think this man was so much like Treize, whom had fought the war so brilliantly. But the better I get to know him, the more difference I see. That final battle, Treize told me how he kept track of all whom had died for him. Would he have recognised the name?

"Merquise, who asked you for this information?"

He finally takes the file and puts it away, completely ignoring my question, or my eyes. Then he takes a bite off his sandwich, swallows and pulls a face. "This must have expired."

I glare at his evasive manners. "You asked me to do this while you should have asked Maxwell. You refuse to say why and now the man turns out dead. This is no longer a favour; what trouble are you getting yourself in?"

"Trouble of my business, Wufei, not yours."

"Fine." I say, getting up from the table. I don't need this nonsense. Not with the syndicate case on my back as well, because once I return 100 percent, that will need my full attention. "Then let it be your business and leave me out of it."

_princess_

* * *

About rebirth in this snippet: 1: First time Treize is mentioned here. 2: Jeff C.H. Andersson is supposedly dead. 

Okay people reading, because of an internship and a room without internet I am going to have to update on this during the weekends. Please feel free to remind me of this! (in other words, reviews are loved!)


	19. Early Mornings

Entry for snippet Challenge 19: rebirth

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**Early Mornings**

I am extra early at work today, even for my doing. It is because I am expecting a phone call. Lady Une is the only one here. She raises and eyebrow as she stands at the coffee machine –her secretary isn't here yet. I manage a smile to my superior as I step into the small room we use as a cafeteria. Perhaps I should starts with soup today, rather than coffee. I am quite hungry and I usually drink decaf anyway.

"You are early." She says as she leans her behind on the table.

"I am always early." I reply.

She glances at her watch, then frowns. "Not this early."

"I want to do a lot today."

"The syndicate?" She inquires and I nod. "I have known you longer than most people here, Zechs." She pushes herself away from the table and starts for the door. "Don't get yourself into any trouble. People tend not to forget." With that, she disappears from my view.

I frown, wondering what she could have meant by that. She's aiming for Milliardo, I know that. As close as she was to Treize, it is no wonder she's aware of the one who was once the real me. She told me once that from her point of view nothing good ever came from Milliardo. But did she mean she won't forget how I left Treize or that the people in general don't forget how I threatened the whole planet? Or perhaps she means the future?

I walk to my office, vegetable soup from the machine cooling in one hand. She sure is a strange woman, Lady Une.

I take my extra time to flip through the files Yuy requested. Jeff. C.H. Anderson. He was indeed with OZ at the time he was killed. I remember how it was back then, we would recruit anyone willing and unwilling. This man, says here, was one of the trainees killed by a bomb in the trainees area. A cowardly action, if one would ask me.

I also happen to know who launched the attack. It is the very man whom I requested t research this information. It was the first time I heard of him, I remember Noin talking about him. She was quite impressed that such a kid could do what he did.

I don't have to wait long for my phone to ring. I pick up. The video doesn't turn on. "Yuy"

"You got the files?" Right to business, hmm? He's still as tight as ever. If that man weren't so damn good in what he did, I would never allow him near my sister. He is too paranoid, as if we are still on the very verge of war.

"Affirmative"

"Tonight." He says quietly. "Your place."

I nod, knowing he can't see. "On one condition" He remains silent on the other line and I take this chance to name it. "I want to know."

Another pause follows. Then: "... very well. Yuy out"

_princess_


	20. Promotion

_This is written in 3rd person p.o.v._

* * *

**Promotion**

"A promotion? On what grounds?"

"The excellent job you did pulling Wufei outfor one thing."

"We're still working on that case."

"That can be arranged."

"I can't just leave it all to him."

"I'll assign someone to help."

"I don't know, Lady Une... Why me? I don't need the pay raise. There are people there more capable than I am."

"That's not so true and you deserve it for your services up until now."

"How about Maxwell."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Perhaps you should cut him some slack, milady. Without him I would never have managed to safe Wufei. Anything Maxwell takes on, he succeeds."

"And then he writes 'on purpus' because he doesn't know how to spell deliberately."

"You know where his lack of litterate education came from. He is smart. You could offer him courses."

"I lack funds for such education"

"Still, I doubt I am the most logical choice."

"Look, Zechs, I'll be honest with you. War gets to people. As much as I'd like to deny this, it got to me as well. I find it hard to trust people and I can not function when I fear my first subordinates. You I know, Zechs. I can trust you. And I know how much faith Treize had in you."

"Yet I betrayed him."

"That was just Milliardo. Zechs, please promise me you will think this over?"

"Very well."

Lady Une watched Zechs' retreiting back. When he shut the door to her office behind him, she allowed a smirk to creep up her face. She would get him eventually. He would be hers.

_princess_


	21. Alone with the moon

Entry for snippet Challenge 19: rebirth

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Alone with the moon.**

"... Lady Une, highest commander of the peace preserving organisation preventers, said in a press conference this afternoon that she sees no need to worry about the recent murders of two of her agents."

The radio creaks and a slightly deformed voice of Lady Une comes on.

"I see no reason peace may be at stake. So far, a motive for the murders in unknown. In this stadium of the investigation, I can not give out any details yet, though I can assure you our men are working on it round the clock to solve this case."

The male voice comes on again.

"Lady Une would not comment on anything regarding the terrorist group calling themselves 'March' who claim responsibility for the deaths of the two preventers agents.

"Furthermore..."

I switch the radio off, having heard enough. Sighing, I light the cigarette I had ready. It's a bad habit I picked up when the second war was about to begin. The deaths of two of our colleagues had quite some effect, especially on some of the younger agents. They seem to be looking over their shoulder at every strange and familiar sound lately.

I don't smoke much, just a cigarette every now and then. It helps me relax. The elders would have turned in their graves, had they had a chance to be properly buried. I am past caring about that, though. I have been a soldier for years now. The scholar they wanted me to be is tucked away deep and I would be surprised if it ever came out again.

The situation has me on edge too, otherwise I wouldn't be smoking right now. Though for me it has a slightly different reason. Lady Une was right about us working round the clock, even now I am thinking about nothing but the case and wondering where else to look. How can you possibly suppress an organisation that has obviously had so much time to prepare their actions? Everything is so well-organised that I can only wonder why no-one noticed anything before.

We can't just hunt them all down and kill them, not only would it cause more chaos than it would resolve, it is also against the whole peace theory and the rules of the so called justice system.

I can feel the cigarette down my throat and I decide to put it out. I stare out the window for a few moments, taking in the sight of the bright full moon, relaxing in the aftermath of the cigarette. Then I turn and walk to the back door. I need to clear my mind. Training, bathed in the moon's white glow might just be what more I need right now.

_- princess_


	22. Storm

Entry for snippet Challenge 22: storm

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**Storm**

It's raining outside. I can hear the drops coming down hard on the roof, on the windows. It's a good thing I know my way around, for I can barely see where I am going as I stir the car to the right. I used to have a chauffeur to drive me, but I have no need for one anymore and I enjoy driving myself.

The closer I come to Sanq, the harder the weather gets on me. Finally I arrive at the castle. I speak my name to the intercom, getting wet on one side as the rain pours through the open window. The large gates draw apart, allowing me entrance and I ride my car to the door. Pegan and a driver are awaiting me. The butler opens the door and holds the umbrella over my head so that I will not get wet. I hand the car over to the driver and follow Pegan to the front door.

"Master Milliardo, why in the world would you be out on the road in this weather?"

"The sun was shining when I drove away." It's the truth, three hours and many miles ago not a drop seemed to be in the air. "And please don't call me master, I lost the right to that title when I allowed Relena to become queen." Pegan is about to say something, but I know what it is and I don't want to hear about it. "How is my sister doing?"

"She is doing remarkably well." He opens the door and allows me entrance first. "She was raised to be a sophisticated girl, but she turned into a true woman. The people seem to respect her more each day."

I hand Pegan my half-wet coat and throw my hair back. "That's a good sign. People used to be quite sceptic towards the young queen, protected by a former gundam pilot."

Pegan laughs at that, probably remembering the times when people protested, saying the gundam pilot would talk her into all sorts of dangerous things just to get what he wanted. Since the day Heero took the job protecting Relena, he has had to prove his worth more than once. "Which of the two is it you are here to see."

"Both, actually. Though I'd like to see Yuy in private first."

"Of course,. You know the way to his office?" I nod. "Then he will be with you there shortly."

Pegan turns to leave and hang my coat to dry, but hesitates for a moment. "I take it you will be joining for dinner as well?"

"I would like to, yes." Then he leaves and I make my way to Yuy's office. It's about time he and I meet to discuss some details concerning Relena's safety.

_- princess

* * *

_

Why does it look like no-one is reading this anymore? I am still updating every week, ya know, just on a different day. Please let me know what you think of where things are headed.


	23. Battle of rhyme

Entry for snippet Challenge 23: rhyme

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, most of the wording in this snippet is not mine. See end of chapter for references. If those are wrong, please let me know what they should be as I do not wish to offend anyone.  
This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Battle of rhyme**

"Are you still working?"

I glance at the time on my computer. "Is it that late already?" I am surprised Maxwell has not left yet, he usually leaves at five thirty.

"Wufei, you're not gonna catch the bastards if you're overworked."

"Time flies when you're having fun." The sarcasm is clearly noticeable.

I can hear Maxwell chuckle behind me "Time goes, you say? Ah no! Alas, Time stays, we go(1)."

I raise an eyebrow, but he can't see. I've heard that somewhere before. I decide to ignore it and concentrate on my computer screen. I am not done here yet.

"Researching on this hour after hour. Your days must be long."

"What makes you say that?"

"I see you are (2)not having that, which, having, makes them short"

"Love?" I turn to him, narrowing my eyes.

"You're out, aren't you?"

"Of love?"

"Out of his favour!(2) How are you two ever going to get together when neither of you makes a move!"

I sigh, knowing perfectly well that he is speaking of Merquise as if there should be something between us. I know better than to dream. "Show me the heart, unfettered by foolish dreams, Maxwell, and I'll show you a happy man(3)"

"Perhaps you should learn to 'gather ye rosebuds while you may. Old time is still aflying. This same flower that smiles today tomorrow will be dying(4). Carpe Diem(5). Life is short, Wufei. I am certain your people would not have wanted you to waste it." With that he picks up his jacket and turns around. "When you come to die, don't discover that you have not lived(6)."

He thinks he hit a sore spot on purpose, but really, I care little anymore. I have already ashamed my people while trying to pride my dead wife.

Utinam Patribus nostris digni simus(7). Oh that we may be worthy of our forefathers...

* * *

(1) Dobson H. A. _"The Paradox of Time"_

(2) Shakespeare W. _"Romeo and Juliet"_ (not the precise words. I had to make them fit here)

(3) A line from the movie _'Dead poets society'_ I don't know if it has a writer to it as well.

(4) Herrick R. in a song?

(5) Seize the day

(6) Toreau

_I went to the woods because I wanted to live deliberately  
__I wanted to live deep and suck out all the marrow of life  
__To put to rout all that was not life  
__And not when I had come to die discover that I had not lived._

(7) Again, no idea who said it or where I found it, but it's not my wording.


	24. Long night

Entry for snippet Challenge 24: Long Night

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**Long night**

"So, brother, how are things going with preventers?"

Heero stands at the door, watching me. He and my sister are not an item. For as far as I am able to tell, Heero is not interested in her any other way than guarding her. It would be just what I needed, Heero as a brother-in-law.

"Things are going fine with preventers." I answer.

"Really? That's good." After not having spent a childhood together, we often manage to create these awkward moments. "What is it you are working on?"

I glance at Yuy, currently sending me a warning glare. I know, I wasn't planning on telling her in the first place. "Most of it is classified information. You should know that, Relena."

"I know," she smiles, trying to intimidate me. "But you can't blame a girl for wanting to know just what her brother is up to, right?"

I blink at that as some long past memories of 'what I have been up to' show up in my mind but I refuse to blush. She doesn't need to know everything.

"Are you working on something dangerous? Is there a chance a situation like Mars will happen again?"

I shudder slightly, thinking of the Mars incident, leaving Noin crippled for life and me nearly dead. I prefer not to think about that. "Preventer business can get dangerous anytime. The purpose of preventers is to prevent that danger from expanding towards the citizens."

"And for that," she says, starting an old argument again, "you will do whatever it takes, right?"

I look her straight in the eye while I answer "Yes." I did not fight the war just to loose everything that was gained to some foolish pacifistic view. She is not as naïve as she often pretends to be, though. If I just decide not to react, she might get the message that I do not wish to discuss it.

And she does, for she changes the subject. "I'm hosting a formal Christmas Gala again this year. You know you are invited, right?"

"Thank you," I say to her, "but I don't think I will be able to make it." It is a lie, she knows that, like she knew what my answer would be. There is no place for me in this world anymore and I refuse to just be 'tolerated' as the hostess' brother.

I glance at my watch just to seem polite. "I apologise, Relena, but I should really be heading back. I have a long night ride ahead of me."

She stands up simultaneously with me. "Of course," she nods and she comes over, giving me a hug. "Come visit me more often?"

"I shall try." It is not as if she ever visits me in return. Sometimes I wonder why I care so much for this girl. With a last glance at Heero's warning gaze, I turn to the door.

"Drive safe, dear brother." I hear behind me. "Until we meet again."

* * *

You know, I really like this chapter. It's usually bad to say that as an author, though. Well, I hope to hear whether you share m opinion or not! 


	25. Christmas special

I know, I know, it's not Christmas, It's more than 500 words, but this was written as a christmas special (which means I have at least half a year qworth of snippets for you ready) The reason I posted so late was simply that no-one reviewed the past two chapters. Finally someone asked where I was and so I come to post again.

* * *

**Christmas special**

It was warm inside, warmer than it was outside. Milliardo was glad to be out of the cold.

A shiver ran down his body as he headed for the bar. He took off his coat and hung it over the barstool, after which he sat on it and ordered a drink. He could use some alcohol to deal with the cold. He downed the first drink without trouble and set the glass down on the bar.

"Another, please."

"Get me one of the same."

Milliardo glanced where the voice had come from to see Maxwell taking a barstool and sitting himself down next to him. The bartender gave both men another glass of beer. For a moment they just sat there, silent. The bar was nearly deserted. That wasn't a very strange thing, considering the night it was.

"So," Duo began after drinking half of his beer. "What's Milliardo Peacecraft doing alone in a bar on Christmas eve?"

Milliardo snorted at his preventer colleague. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I wouldn't know why Milliardo Peacecraft is here doing that." Milliardo didn't reply to that. Instead he took another sip of his beer. "Shouldn't you be in Sanq celebrating with your sister?"

"Relena organised some formal Christmas party. I don't belong there."

Duo nodded. He knew what the former crown prince meant. His actions during the war would never be forgotten. "She didn't even invite you?"

"She asked, knowing I would decline." Milliardo replied before changing the subject to Duo. "And what brings you here and not celebrating at Quatre winner's estate. If I remember correctly, you went there last year for Christmas?"

Duo wondered for a moment how the other man knew, but shrugged it off. He never did make a secret of that. "They asked, I declined. Don't wanna end up regretting it like last year."

Milliardo raised an eyebrow. "What can be bad about spending Christmas with friends?"

"Nothing," Duo replied, "as long as said friends aren't lovers."

"Ah," Milliardo nodded understanding, "third wheel, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Looks like we have something in common then."

"Yeah, who woulda thought." Duo took another sip from his beer, before he put it down and turned to Milliardo. "Say, if you have nothing planned for tomorrow, there's this huge legalised Black Christmas market only two hours driving from here. How would you like to go shopping?"

Milliardo nearly choked on his beer. "Shopping?"

"Hey, I'm gay, remember?" Duo grinned.

"So am I, but I don't like shopping."

Duo blinked. "You're gay?"

"Yes." Milliardo replied. "You did not know?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were bisexual."

The blond shrugged. "Not as far as I know."

"Then... Noin?"

"A very good friend."

"Ah." Duo turned back to his beer.

"That doesn't change the fact that I am not particularly keen on shopping."

"Well, neither is Wufei and he is coming." On the outside it didn't seem like mentioning Wufei had the desired effect, but inside Milliardo's mind noticed the name with a buzz. "Please? I could really use your help keeping that guy from killing me."

"Then why did you invite him if you fear he will dislike it?"

"Have you seen him lately?" Duo answered. "He has no family and doesn't make friends. With that preventer case you two are working on he's taking a turn for the worse. He needs to take his mind off things, but if I take him on a field trip to do his martial arts in his condition I doubt even Sally is able to patch me up afterwards."

"So you prefer the safer way?"

"Exactly. So, you'll come?"

"Let me thi..."

"Great! Be at my place before 8 o'clock. Oh and you might want to park one or two blocks away." Duo gave a last wink before he pushed himself off the barstool and left.

Milliardo watched him leave before he let out a sigh and motioned the bar man to refill his glass. How had he got himself into this? Oh well, at least it would be better than sitting home all day, zapping on the television, falling asleep on the couch and waking up with a stiff neck at two in the morning. Up till now his plans had been somewhere along those lines.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Milliardo looked up at the barman.

"Your eh, friend just now, is he going to return?

"I think not. Why?"

"Well, he forgot to pay."

Milliardo just groaned.

**7.58 hrs. Christmas morning**

Wufei wished he was the kind of guy capable of arriving too late, because he was most definitely not looking forward to this day. He knew how Duo could be and he would rather spend these few days off researching the syndicate he was investigating and the places they seemed to rule. Oh, how he wanted to catch those bastards.

"Wufei, come in!" Duo sounded too cheerful for this early in the morning.

"Aren't you ready yet, Maxwell?" The Chinese young man entered the familiar apartment. "I'd rather get this over with A.S.A.P."

"I know, Wufei, I owe you for letting me drag you along, blah, blah. There's been a slight adaptation to the plans, hope you don't mind."

Wufei frowned. In Duo's case, that could mean just about anything. He followed the braided youth into the living room. That was when he found out what 'adaptation' meant.

"Merquise?"

The blond mass of hair turned to confirm Wufei's suspicion.

"What is he doing here?" It came out more as an accusation than Wufei had meant.

Milliardo opened his mouth to speak, but Duo was first. "I ran into him last night so I invited him. He had no plans anyway so I figured you two could be annoyed by me together."

Wufei narrowed his eyes at those words. "Kitchen. Now." It held enough warning for Duo to follow. Once there, Wufei turned to glare at his braided colleague. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Duo tried to sound as innocent as possible, succeeding only in making it sound very fake.

"Don't play a fool on me, Maxwell. Is this another of your so called master plans to get us together?"

"No." Duo decided to go for sincere now. "I met him at a bar last night. He has nowhere to go and for people who've always celebrated Christmas, it's not good to be alone."

Wufei's glare lost some credibility. Duo sounded as if he spoke the truth. "You are certain those are your reasons?"

"I swear."

A moment of silence followed.

"Hey, you'll have someone other than me to talk to when I get annoying."

Wufei snorted. "At least I can have half an intelligent conversation."

They understood that was Wufei's way of saying he agreed. "Great, I'll go get my coat!" With a quick wink he left for the bedroom where that thing was bound to be somewhere.

Wufei returned to the living room. Milliardo watched him enter and got up. Figuring he would have been told already if Duo had not succeeded in convincing Wufei, he spoke up. "I am sorry about this." He said to Wufei. "He managed to trick me into coming along." They both knew that if he'd really not wanted to come he would have stayed away, but it was only said to avoid an uncomfortable silence.

Wufei wanted to reply, but Duo chose that moment to barge in, fully dressed. "Ready to go!"

**8.09 hrs. The start**

Duo decided to start with warning both men not to spoil the holiday. "The rules are simple. No talk of work, no bickering, no last names. We were all blessed with a first name other than Zechs and it is not a formal gathering. Whoever disobeys those rules will be treating the others for drinks."

Wufei groaned. "That is so childish, Maxwell."

"Even so," Duo grinned, "You're buying the first round!"

A series of Chinese swearing followed and Milliardo couldn't help but smile. He recognised this behaviour from work. Those two really had a unique relationship. It probably came from fighting a war together, such background could create quite a strong bond. That was one thing he really missed nowadays, someone to talk to who could understand him. He hadn't seen Noin for years and with good reason. Her attempts towards him had become more and more annoying after she finally voiced her love for him.

Now he didn't really have any friends left so he focussed on work most of the time. At least agent Maxwell and Agent Chang treated him as another agent rather than what he had been in the war and before. He was a preventer agent now and still very much a human being. Just like those two former pilots sitting in the front seats were young adults.

"What do you think, Milliardo?"

The blond agent blinked. "Hm? I didn't quite follow."

"We were discussing where to start. I heard the market is so big you might not get all the halls in just one day, so I figures we should start with the halls we're sure to enjoy, though Wufei says we should just start at the beginning and hope we do make it in time."

"Hm." Milliardo thought about it for a moment. Usually when he went to the mall he'd know exactly what he needed and where to get it. He'd tried fun-shopping it with Noin once, but she seemed illogical about everything and in his eyes. "Perhaps we should check the plan once we arrive and then decide to start at the beginning of the end, depending on what you are certain you wish to visit."

"Sounds logical." Wufei agreed.

"Yeah," Duo thought for a moment. "But what if you want to see something at the beginning and something at the end?"

"You can't have everything, Maxwell. You want to drag me along, you'd better have some plan of where to go. I don't want to waste any more time than necessary."

"That's another round on you. And I don't want to reach the end of the day having seen only half of the good stuff."

Milliardo could feel an argument coming up. "Why don't we wait until we have a plan of the halls before we decide what to do first?"

Both other men decided that might indeed be the best way.

**12.44 hrs. Lunch time**

"We've been here for two and a half hours and you already managed to spend 300 credits. Honestly, Maxwell, that's just..."

"... Another round on you. That makes it seven already, Wufei. And two from Milliardo. Hah, and you are wondering where I get the money from?"

"Quit your childish games, Maxwell. I refuse to adapt my way of speech for your childish behaviour. Decide where to eat already."

"I'll let that one slide. Pizza, hamburger, fries or shoarma? Unless you want to go something more fancy?" This question was directed at Milliardo, whom until now had been on the background a little, watching the other two bicker most of the time. He did have to admit –if only to himself- that he quite enjoyed being able to watch Wufei acting casual.

"Pizza is fine with me. Hawaii with extra bottom."

Duo raised his eyebrows. "You eat pizza?"

Zechs shrugged. "I order out all the time."

"Wow. Who would have thought."

Wufei gave Duo a look Milliardo couldn't quite place. "What did you think, Maxwell? The man has to eat as well."

"But still," Duo reasoned, "he must have been brought up with all that seafood and vegetables where they give the roots a French sounding name to make it expensive?"

Milliardo snorted. It was one of the things people assumed about him just looking at his heritage. "Coming from a rich family does not automatically equal a distaste for junk food. I happen to quite enjoy a good Dönner Kebab with extra garlic sauce when I have no people I need to work with around to smell my breath."

**15.13 hrs. Wufei and Milliardo**

"Just 10 GB of space and still 600 credits?" Wufei started. "That's not even twenty holoclips This is a black market..."

"... legalised black market..."

"... and it is more expensive than it is new in the store! And no return of money either when it turns out it doesn't work."

"A black market doesn't mean everything is cheaper. "

"Obviously."

"If you really want a holoplayer, though, I saw a good one half an hour ago. 75GB, plays nearly every format, can be used as a USB-stick and it gives the ability to make your own holoclips and holopictures."

"Really? Who is it from?"

"Recker. It is a good firm to buy from, almost every place has spare parts if something needs to be fixed. They came out second in the quality research, but the number one was nearly twice as expensive."

"Are you certain? I had a vidphone from them twice but they didn't last long."

"Their vidphones came out nearly last. Their screens often had pixilation problems. A slight shake would cause the light transmitters trouble, bending the lines or mixing the wrong colours."

"That was exactly what my problem was. I didn't even get a refund. The salesman said it was probably something with the radiation and that it was my fault for placing it somewhere where the heat couldn't escape. Injustice."

"Don't tell me you went to Salmons to have it fixed? On thirty-fourth street?"

"How did you guess?"

"The old rat has never been one to offer service."

"Now where the hell is Maxwell? Just how long can it take to buy a new hairbrush?"

"At least you can't hear him humming 'jingle bells' right now."

**18.33 hrs. Ride home**

"We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas..."

coughcough

"Sorry." ... "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..."

"Maxwell!"

"Hey! It's not my fault those Christmas carols got stuck in my head! I'm not the one who played them over and over again!"

"If they're stuck then either become an excellent singer or keep them to yourself!"

"I love you too, Wufei." Duo, now being the one taking up the back seat, propped his feet up and leaned back against the door, one hand behind his head.

"I wonder if I should have bought that hair blower."

"There are seventeen bags in the trunk, fourteen of which I believe are yours. You realise you nearly spent half a month's salary there, right?"

Duo laughed. "I know. But we make way too much and we barely got any time to spend it." Duo sighed. His feet felt heavy after walking around for more than seven hours. "Well, I hope the two of you managed to have some fun too."

Wufei snorted. "And you ask this after you dragged us around all day?"

"I'm serious, Wufei. I wouldn't have asked if I thought you two had better things to do."

"Sounds like you think of us as pathetic."

"That's not what I mean. Honestly, would either of you two have even left the house today if I hadn't invited you?"

"He has a point." Milliardo muttered to Wufei. He, for one wouldn't have set a foot outside if he'd been on his own. He really had nowhere to go.

"Aaaaanyway!" Duo continued. "That's not something that can be changed anymore. Of course you two are now coming back to my place to play videogames."

A 'what?' sounded in twofold from the front seats.

"That new game I bought is said to be so cool!"

"And what about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry but I'll have something in the fridge I can warm up if you're hungry. I bet ya I can crush more cars and kill more people than the two of you together!"

Milliardo snorted and Wufei commented. "You really think you're that good, huh?" The two men in the front exchanged a quick look.

"We'll take you on on that one." Milliardo's eyes gleamed. "However, if you do not win you will be the one treating us to drinks instead of the other way around."

Duo had stopped counting when Wufei had come to twenty rounds.

**22.43 hrs. Games**

The red car in the upper screen sped forward with a boost, hitting the blue car in the lower screen, which was just about to turn left, in the rear, slamming it into a house. Wufei cursed loudly. "You are so dead, Merquise!"

Milliardo just laughed. "You'll have to catch me first, Chang."

"Oh, I will."

Within moments the blue car was back on track and pursuing the other cars. It dodged everything except for perhaps a few pedestrians until it spotted the red devil. Instead of hitting it from behind, he drove up to the car's left and rammed it aside once, twice, three times until it hit an upcoming truck.

"Oehh, that was low!"

"Hah! Take that!"

"Why you..."

"Hey, hey, keep it nice, you guys!"

Duo entered the room with three beers in his hands.

"Shut up, Maxwell." Wufei called back. "You're already loosing."

"I know." The braided one replied. "Don't remind me."

Again the blue car was hit, this time from the left.

"Damn!"

"Pay attention, Wufei." Milliardo smirked. "You're not fairing much better than he is."

**02.01 Going Home**

The game was won by Milliardo. Duo had managed to pass Wufei, who, in the end, was too drunk to drive a car made of bits and bytes, let alone a real one. So, Milliardo had offered to take him home and now he pulled to a halt in front of the address Duo had given him. Wufei seemed to be asleep, though. He 'dozed off' somewhere halfway and would wake up even when Milliardo poked him.

The blond sighed and reached over to search Wufei's coat for his keys. Wufei, suddenly aware, grabbed the invading wrist and sent half a glare at Milliardo.

"We arrived." The latter explained. "Where are your keys?"

"'M fine." Came the slurred answer.

Milliardo replied: "I know. I just favour keeping it that way."

"Hm." Wufei fumbled some in one of his pockets and drew out a set of keys, which he dropped almost immediately. "Shit." He reached down to search for the keys on the floor.

Milliardo got out and walked around the car. He opened the passenger's door and helped Wufei out of the car. Then he bent down to search for the keys himself. When he found them, Wufei was already halfway to his door. Milliardo followed the younger man, but refrained from assisting him. He knew how irritable the former pilot could be when it came to his pride. They managed to make it to the front door without incident. Luckily it hardly ever snowed here. It took Milliardo three tries to fin the right key to the front door.

Wufei headed straight for the stair case. He tripped twice on his way up, only barely managing to catch himself in time. Milliardo walked close behind him, just in case and followed him to the bedroom.

"Take off your coat." Milliardo said, but Wufei didn't hear. He dropped down on his bed, closed his eyes and didn't move anymore.

The blond prince sighed once again and started working on the young man's coat. He opened the zipper and carefully freed one arm, then the other. He put his arm behind Wufei's neck and gently supported his back, pushing him upwards, so he could slip out the coat from under him. He could feel the tiredness inside of him and so he lost his balance when he put him down. He caught himself with a hand next to Wufei's head.

Wufei opened his eyes. Ebony caught blue and held the gaze. Their lips were not far apart and even when Wufei started moving his head up, Milliardo couldn't move. Wufei closed his eyes, Milliardo couldn't at first. When their lips met, the moment seemed to take an eternity, even as Milliardo found the sense to close his eyes. To enjoy it.

He was kissing Wufei, or rather Wufei was kissing him.

A drunk Wufei was kissing him.

Drunk.

It was wrong.

It had to stop.

Milliardo pulled away. This wasn't how he wanted it. First off because Wufei would probably not remember in the morning anyway.

The black haired man let his head fall back on the pillow. "Y'so dead, M'quise." He murmered, before he turned his head away.

"Go to sleep." The elder man whispered. He pushed himself up and away from the bed and looked Wufei over. He took off the young man's shoes before he left the room. Wufei could deal with his clothes himself whenever he woke up.

Milliardo just wanted to go home.

* * *

Ah! They are getting there! Want to know how this devellops? Let me know and you'll get an update next week.

- princess


	26. Regrets

Entry for snippet Challenge 24: Fogiveness

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Regrets**

He has finally returned from his meeting with Une. It is the first time since Christmas that I see him again and I had already decided I would confront hi as soon as possible.

I enter his office and close the door behind me. He finishes writing his sentence before he looks up at me and acknowledges me with a nod.

"Chang."

"Merquise."

"I trust you had a good new year?" Small talk.

"Of course." He's being evasive.

"Did you have any fireworks?" He asks.

"I did not come here to discuss new year." I tell him as I watch his reaction.

"Then why are you here?" He's still playing the innocent one and that annoys me.

"Christmas." I say, trying to stay calm. "That's why."

"I see." He leans back in his chair. He folds his hands but does not look away from me. "What is there to discuss? You were drunk."

"I understand you drove me home?"

He nods. "Maxwell offered you to stay, but you chose to let me drive you."

"So you drove me home." I stated. "Then what?"

"Then we went inside and I made sure you got to bed."

"You made sure I got to bed."

"I hear an echo." He is starting to get annoyed as well.

I decide to ignore his remark. Fighting now will not do either of us any good. "You did not undress me." I tell him.

"I respect your privacy." He counters. He leans forward, his elbows resting on his desk, hands still folded. "What are you getting at, Chang?"

I do not break eye contact with him. "I merely wish to have a good view of what happened. It is not every day one wakes up in bed with no idea how he got there."

He nods. "So, do you have your view?"

"That depends." I answer. "Is there more?"

"What more can there be?" He gives me an unreadable look as he once again answers evasive. With this answer, he can not be accused of lying and that angers me.

"Do not take me for a fool, Merquise." My voice is raised a little. "I have security cameras everywhere. I know you kissed me."

He leans back again and then smirks ate me. "The way I recall it," he says, "it was you who kissed me."

Damn him! "That's not the point, Zechs!"

"So what do you want to do?" He asks, "You were drunk. You don't even remember."

"I don't know." I answer honestly. I hadn't thought that far ahead.

He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. "Just so you know, I have no regrets."

"All I regret is that I don't remember." The words are out before I know it. I am hoping he hasn't heard the mumbling, but he obviously has as he gets up from his chair.

"How about an early lunch?"

* * *

See? It helps reviewing my story! Hope you all enjoyed the special and hope you enjoy this one too. It makes me realise how fast you're catching up to where I am left and that I still have only a week to write another snippet. 

princess


	27. Options

Entry for snippet Challenge 26: "The reverse side also has a reverse side."  
This is Zechs P.O.V.

**Options**

"So," I say when we finally have our orders. "What do we do from here?"

I watch Wufei take a bite. He doesn't look up at me when he answers. "What do we do about what?"

"We basically confessed we are attracted to each other." I say, suddenly feeling a little uneasy. "Or is there any other reason you wished you remembered the kiss?" He says he thought I was straight and I sigh. "Noin is a very good friend, if that is what you are referring to."

He nods, then picks his food.

"What about you?" I ask him as he still hasn't answered my question. "Are you attracted to me?"

A silence falls, one I let him have. He is obviously not comfortable with this, but what does he have to loose by telling the truth?

"I am." If I hadn't seen the quivering of his lips at those words, I might have passed it off as the wind playing tricks on me.

"All right." I say. "Then all what remains is deciding what we do about it."

He looks me in the eye for maybe the first time since we left the office. "What do you mean?"

"As far as I see it, we have three options." I look at him, to make sure he is listening before I continue. It is hard to find the right words. To me a relationship had more to do with feelings than with words so how do I say this so that he understands? Each option has multiple sides, its own pros and cons.

"Option one would be the obvious thing." I decide to start. "We go on a few dates, see how it works out and where we go from there. We can go as fast or as slow as we choose." He thinks about it and nods for the next option.

"Number two would be that we simply give in to our bodies and have sex." I smile at the shocked look on his face. Even a former prince has needs. Still I think he needs a better explanation "If it turns out the attraction was purely sexual that will be defined rather quickly and we will know where we stand. Even so, if anything has potential to become more, this would be the harder way."

His face shows a light shade of red now. "And the third option?" he asks, clearly a little uncomfortable.

"We forget we ever had this conversation and continue denying our attractions, behaving awkward every next time we work together. Personally not my favourite, but an option still. I shall leave the choice to you."

_- princess_


	28. Choices

Entry for snippet Challenge 27: Lanterns

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Choice **

"Chang."

I know he saw me leave, I made him see me leave, knowing he would follow and I wait for him to catch up.

"May I walk you home?"

It's not very far from here, but yet I take the car. I had done that this morning as well, but I shrug. I can walk to work tomorrow and take the car back when I go home no problem. "If you wish."

"Thank you."

I know what he wants. He wants to know what I want. For the first time since the kidnap, I have been really distracted from work. We talk casually for a little, about how the winter is weak this year, how it may last longer or be gone within a few weeks. We also discuss the new furniture that is going to be placed at the office. The furniture we have now was supposed to be temporary as it is not in a very good state, but still it took four years to replace it.

When we are two blocks away from my apartment, he suddenly stops me by holding my arm. "I need to know. Wufei." He says. "I need to know your choice."

I know what he's talking about, I figured that was why he would follow me. And I made my decision just when I went home. I stop and turn to look at him. I am just a small man and he is so much taller. When I look up, I barely see his head as it is concealed by the streetlight's light. I squint my eyes a little. He obviously doesn't notice. Then I step closer to him. He still has my arm in his grip and I use it to make him step forward a little so I can see him better. He looks down at me and our eyes meet. Unconsciously, he leans down while I feel my body leaning more and more on my toes. Our lips meet in a silent kiss.

When we break the kiss, I look up at him "Option number one sounds acceptable."

He lets out a relieved sigh and smiles. "How does tomorrow night sound?"

* * *

Late update, I know. Not making excuses, just apologies. Sorry. 


	29. Magic

Entry for snippet Challenge 27: Magic

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**Date**

We already agreed that we would keep our dating a secret for now. Lady Une was not very comfortable with partners or even colleagues dating and we fear we will be split up if she finds out.

This also means that mister Duo Maxwell can not know. And that means we have to be very careful, for according to Wufei he has been planning to get us together since he witnessed me checking out Wufei's… behind.

I leave work first and he will call me when Maxwell leaves so I can drive back to pick him up. It seems like quite a hassle, but we will do it like this for now anyway. I am, after all, the one who made tonight's reservations.

I am nervous. Yes, a prince, one who is used to dealing with political matters, a soldier who has fought and for some reason survived a war, he can be nervous about a date. So when my phone finally rings, my heart skips a beat. And another one when I see it is Wufei.

I drive back to our rendezvous point and do not have to wait long for Wufei to arrive. He gets into my car and I drive us to a place just outside town. On the way there we talk casually, about work mostly. We both know we are trying to clear the air. Perhaps I should just have given him the address and meet him there? Once we arrive, I watch Wufei's eyes grow large.

"I thought you said nothing fancy?"

"I said nothing 'too' fancy." I correct him, a smile playing on my lips. I guess I still wanted to impress him. "This restaurant does not even require a suit."

"But you sure look out of place without one." He replies, looking down at the clothes he is wearing. It is formal clothing, but not a rich business suit.

Despite the reputation of this restaurant, once inside one would notice most people were dressed no more than slightly formal.

"You need to book two weeks in advance if you want to ensure a table." He continues. "How did you get one in just a night?"

Being a former prince and having a well-known name does have its advantages. "That, my dear Wufei Chang, is called 'magic'." I smile at him and he looks back with a quizzical look. Then I get out of the car and so does he. "Shall we?"

* * *

_- princess_


	30. Sugary reputation

Entry for snippet Challenge 28 and 29: sugar and reputation

This is written in third person.

* * *

**Sugary Reputation**

"Samuel, what are you doing?"

"I am refilling the pepper and salt, sir."

"You are refilling the pepper and salt… Who instructed you to do this?"

"Eh… You did, sir?"

"And where did you find the pepper and salt?"

"In the second cupboard, sir. Why? Am I doing something wrong?" Samuel glanced at the work he was doing.

His boss, now getting quite red with anger, took some of the spilled salt on his finger and put it in his mouth. "Taste this!" he then ordered the new guy

With a frown, Samuel copied the chef's movements. His eyes grew wide when he tasted it, though. "I-I'm terribly sorry, sir, I…"

The chef closed his eyes, calming himself. "Please tell me you have not sent any of this to the tables yet."

"I-I…" Samuel nodded weakly. "Tables ten to twenty, sir." He said in a low voice.

"WHAT?!" The chef nearly shrieked! He quickly stalked out of the kitchen, but stopped dead in his tracks as he watched a very familiar blond man add some of the 'salt' to his dinner. He watched him hand it to the Chinese companion next, before he turned and stalked back into the kitchen. "Samuel! Get out of here! You are FIRED!"

The new guy looked up with big eyes. "B-but please, sir I…"

"How can you mistake fine sugar for salt, you…" He decided not to finish that sentence as he realised everybody in the kitchen was watching him now. He just shook his head and retreated to the small office in the back. He rubbed his forehead as he flopped down in the chair. "So much for our reputation…"

* * *

_princess_


	31. Blue moon

Entry for snippet Challenge 30: Blue moon

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

****

**Blue moon**

He stops the car at the parking lot exactly next to my car. Only a few cars are still present at this time of the night. I get out and so does he. I raise an eyebrow. At that he smiles. "Thank you for coming with me tonight." He says to me softly.

"Thank you for taking me." I bow slightly, but add to it. "I definitely had an enjoyable time."

He laughs softly and I can see the surprise on his face. "even though we ended up eating burgers and watching a stupid movie?" He asks.

"That was… quite unusual for a first date indeed. Honestly, how can one mistake sugar for salt?" Still, I can't help but laugh as well. This is most certainly a first date I won't easily forget.

I lean against the car and he comes standing next to me, stretching the last moments. I look up at the starry sky and my eyes focus on the moon. "It's a blue moon tonight." I say with a smile on my lips.

I can feel his eyes turning to me but dare not move to look back. "A blue moon?"

"Forgotten knowledge amongst most people these days." I simply offer. "A season usually has three full moons. When it has four, the third of the four is called a 'blue moon.' It happens once every couple of years."

His eyes move away to look at the moon. The planet just doesn't look so beautiful anymore these days as it did when I was a child on L5. Still, remembering my ancesters words, as if it is still a fascinating thing, it brings a small smile to my lips.

"I did not know." I hear him say.

He looks away from the moon at the same time as I do. My mouth is open to say something but when our eyes lock, I can feel the words dying in my throat. God, he looks beautiful in the moonlight. A little hesitant at first, I see him lean over and I step closer to him. He closes his eyes and I close mine, then our lips meet in a soft kiss, one of those which you hope will last forever. I want to go further as I feel my body responding but I still pull back. Our heads are close and he brings his hand up and softly touches my cheek. "Good night, Wufei Chang." He whispers, then the hand drops.

"Good night, Zechs Merquise."

"I told you. Milliardo is fine."

* * *

_- princess_


	32. Promotion 2

Entry for snippet Challenge 32: Flowers

This is third person P.O.V.

* * *

****

**Promotion 2**

"I thought I had already refused?"

"I am asking you again."

"Why?"

"Because I still think you are the most capable man for the position."

"I disagree…"

"Look, Zechs, I already explained my reasoning. I am asking you to remember those reasons and reconsider."

"I stand by my reasons, my lady. I do not want or need a promotion, I am fine in the position I am in."

Lady Une turns around, now showing her back to the man she has known for so many years. She seems to study a painting on her wall, a painting of roses… Treize's favorites.

"Then I am afraid I have no choice." Came the firm voice. Lady Une turned away from the roses, her expression completely different now. Much, much harder, almost as she had been when she was still serving as Treize's right hand. "You will be transferred."

"What?!"

"You have the choice between our stations at L1 or L4. I will have our decision by the end of the week."

"Why?"

"Because that is your deadline."

"I mean, why do I have to transfer? I'm in the middle of a case. The syndicate, remember? That guy we caught last month is finally willing to talk…"

"Rumours are going you are a little too close with one of your colleagues. Namely Duo Maxwell."

"Maxwell? I would have a relationship with Maxwell?"

"You were seen in a bar with him drinking and arranging a date."

"That was four months ago. With Christmas and not a date, but a coincidence."

She turns around again to stare at the painting and as if it gives her strength, she straightens her back. "Even so, the rumours are still going and they can not just be ignored."

"I assure you the rumours are nothing more than that, my lady."

"End of the week, Merquise. You will get two more weeks to properly hand the case to your successor."

"I do not even get a fair chance to prove the rumours wrong then?"

"Dismissed, Merquise."

She did not turn around even as he headed out of her office. She already knew what his choice would be. She liked to believe she knew him well enough, which was the exact reason she had searched for positions for him on those colonies. After all, she was planning on moving to L1 herself...

She smiled at the painting, remembering the smell of her superior during the war. She could no longer have him, but she would have his lover. Nothing and nobody would stop her from bringing her as close to Treize as she could. Not even Duo Maxwell would stand in her way.

* * *

_- princess_


	33. News travels fast

Entry for snippet Challenge 33: Planting

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

****

**News Travels Fast**

I am surprised when my doorbell rings, even more so to see him standing in front of me. I don't immediately notice the angry look on his face as I stare at his clothes. He is dressed more casual than I think I have ever seen him before –black baggy pants and a red shirt, his shoulder-length hair pulled back into a ponytail.

I blink back to reality when the door slams shut. "Wufei?"

He stands by the window, his back turned to me. "When were you planning on informing me?" He sounds accusing.

I sigh. I know exactly what he means, but, "Who did tell you?" As far as I know, this wasn't supposed to come out until Friday.

"Lady Une was kind enough to inform me that I will meet my new partner this Thursday."

"I see." He still has his back turned to me and it annoys me greatly. "I only found out yesterday myself."

He finally turns around. I search his eyes looking for emotions but find surprisingly little. "And that is your excuse for not telling me?"

"What do you want to hear, Wufei?" I ask as I step closer. "Her decision was based on a ridiculous rumour. I can easily fight the decision, but not just in two-and-a-half week. You know how long things can take when done by the book."

He crosses his arms and gives me a curious look. "You don't sound as if you are planning on trying very hard." He says as he narrows his eyes.

"Rash actions lead nowhere." I counter the hateful remark. Does he honestly think I would not much rather stay here and see if we can make this relationship work? I would have at least thought he knew me well enough to know I would not take the easy way out like that. "I am merely trying to be rational."

He is obviously quite agitated and very unreasonable right now, something that becomes even more obvious as he throws his hands in the air. "You know what? Forget it!" He says as he paces back to the front door.

I do nothing to stop him as he passes me, deciding to give him some time to cool down. No matter what I say now, he will just twist it to fuel his anger, I like to believe I at least know people well enough to understand that much.

Unfortunately, he turns around and asks the wrong question.

"Just out of curiosity… What was that rumour she talked about?"

* * *

- princess 


	34. Rookie

Entry for snippet Challenge 33: Planting

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

****

**Rookie**

I take a moment to calm myself. This youth in front of me is driving me insane beyond words! "No, agent Jin, infiltration is not the correct' option here as we nearly got ourselves killed the last time we tried it! This happens in real life, not on paper."

At this moment I am at a complete loss as to why Lady Une ever thought I could possibly work with this ignorant fool replacing Merquise.

"But that was just…"

Luckily for Agent Jin, Merquise chooses that moment to come through the door. "Pardon my tardiness." He says in a formal voice as he looks from the new one to me and back to agent Jin. I try my hardest not to show too much emotion.

Jin stands up from his chair and his Asian face suddenly gets a brighter expression. "You must be Agent Merquise!" The rookie nearly beams as he holds out a hand to my partner. "Nice to meet you, sir. I have heard many great things about you."

Merquise, of course, brushes this off with one of his usual charming comments but I am not listening. From the moment I saw him walking next to Lady Une, I noticed something was oddly familiar about that tight face and the dark brown hair but I just can not seem to put my finger on it. Who does he remind me of?

The two of them are seated now and I glance at Merquise. "Please carry on where you left off." He waves. "I am fairly certain I will be able to catch up."

I sigh and explain again why one man on the inside is all we still have and why we can not risk planting more spies now. He once again counters that intelligence is power. However, when I ask him which effective ways to gather information other than infiltration exist,

he becomes oddly quiet.

Finally, Merquise rises to get some files. They are just a hand-full of what we have so far and he puts them on the table. "This is some information gathered in other ways." He says and pushes the files in Jin's direction. "Why don't you take a look at those and we will continue this tomorrow."

The boy stands up quickly, realising he is being dismissed. "Yes, sir! I'll get right on it, sir!" He takes the files and leaves the room without so much as a glance in my direction.

Merquise sits back with a content look on his face. "At least he is enthusiastic."

I direct my to him. "I think it is time we get some training done."

"Already?" He looks at his watch. "But it is only…"

"Then make it an early training!" I storm out of his office where we took the liberty of holding the meeting as he does not share it with anyone. It is past time he and I discuss a thing or two, as we haven't spoken since Tuesday night.

* * *

_- princess_


	35. Punching bag

Entry for snippet Challenge 33: Planting

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**P****unching bag**

"Are you still angry about the rumour?" He decided to train on the punching bag and I am the lucky one to hold it steady for him.

"I believe you have more honour than to play me like that." He hits the thing a few times to get the feel of it.

I flip my hair over my shoulder and glance down at him in his training clothes. "The trouble is that Lady Une believes it."

A sharp hit comes to the bag. "So, now what?" He focuses harder on the bag than he needs to. "Is this the end?" A series of hits follow.

I grab the bag tighter. "Of our working relationship, I suppose it is." What can we do about it? I move my hands a little as he shows he is going to do some kicks.

"So now I'm stuck with that…" Hit. "noob'" Hit. "named Jin." Two punches and a hard kick follow.

I blink at the unfamiliar word. "Noob?"

He glares and makes another series of two hits and a kick, now with the other foot. "Maxwell's influence." Three hits. "He tends to carefully plant such words in my head." A fake move followed by a hard kick.

"I see." The word strangely seems to fit the new one.

Some series of hits and kicks follow each other fast before he pauses for a second. I can see sweat beginning to form on his forehead, his already small eyes narrow even more.

"What do we do about the other part?" He finally words what neither of us wishes to deal with. How do we continue with us? One date is all we had. That is not exactly a foundation on which a long- distance relationship can work.

I can not expect Wufei to give up our case, he is determined to get to the highest people and bring them down. Asking for a transfer for him would be useless, as so far all action seems to take place on

earth.

I am cornered just as much. Fighting the rumour will take several months. I may be respected within preventers, the same does not go for the rest of the world. Most judges share the opinion still that war-crimes did not have hard enough consequences.

"What do you want to do?" I ask when he allows himself another second to regain his stance.

"I don't know." A straight kick. "I am no good at this whole… dating' part." Six punches, three techniques.

Now there is something I already knew. "If we'd had more time together any decision would have been more rational. I am afraid two weeks will not be enough to judge that."

A glare and another series of punches. "Do you even know where you will be going?"

"L1." I answer immediately.

"That's..." A hard backwards kick follow and I really need to work to keep myself and the punching bag steady. "So far away."

* * *

_- princess_


	36. Planting

Entry for snippet Challenge 33: planting

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Planting**

"Even preventers have to work by the book, agent Jin. Planting evidence is illegal and therefore not by the book." I look at the agent who obviously believes that once you are with preventers, you have unlimited power when it comes to catching the bad guys. Unfortunately for him, more than half of it is just honest deskwork.

"But can't you bend a little. You know, not exactly 'plant' it but just make sure it gets there?"

"How is making certain it 'gets there' any different from planting?" He does not seem to think the difference is hard to see. A flash of a memory shoots through my head as I vaguely recognise the expression on his face, but I can still not put my finger to who he resembles.

I shake my head, trying to stay calm. This one will soon enough come to the end of my patience, I fear.

"Aside from it being illegal, planting evidence won't get us very far. It might get us some small fish, but if we want to bring this organisation down, we go for the highest ups only." I place four files in front of him. "And if we get to them, we want them locked away for good so they can pay for what they did. Not just two years for some burglary or another."

He takes a look at the first file. "But, if you know who the big guy is, it shouldn't be so hard, right?"

I sigh and lean against the wall. He had some of the best scores on the tests and quite impressive marks in his previous field assignments, but he is obviously still a rookie. And one who likes to think he knows all. "These four are the highest up we got, but they are not even part of the family."

He sits back, looking with one eye at the files. "So, as I said, plant evidence, bring them in and question them about the family."

"That won't work…"

"Why not? Brilliant strategy if you ask me. It worked during the war."

I slam my fist down on the table and glare at him. "For one damn moment just listen to me!" Impressed. Good. Now stay silent, rookie. "First, there is no war. Second, bringing them in for one crime and question about another is not going to sit well with their lawyers –and no, they won't speak without them. And third, they will be dead before they can even say the word family."

"Oh... Right."

Finally something seems to get through to him. "Why don't you focus on processing the information first and leave the action for later." I say and head for the door. "Meeting over."

I am three paces out the door when I hear someone call my name. I turn to see Maxwell right behind me. "So you're the one partnered with the Heero look-a-like."

Heero? Well, his hair is styled differently, but now that Maxwell mentions it...

* * *

_- princess_


	37. Leaving

Entry for snippet Challenge 34: Dragon (1/2)

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**Leaving**

"… I repeat. Will Sir Kent for shuttle C319K please report to the boarding staff at gate 17? The shuttle can not wait for you. We will proceed to offload your luggage."

I sigh as I can already hear the announcement from behind the ports while I am still in line to get my ticket. The past two weeks have been strange; I had to help Wufei prepare the new agent to take over where I would leave off, a task I doubt he is ready for yet. I had to pack my belongings to move to L1, had to arrange for furniture to be moved there as well. I had to let those I still spoke to know of my sudden transfer and I drove up to Relena last weekend because she demanded I explain in person and say goodbye to her. And of course, there was Wufei.

Someone once told me that if two people are meant for each other, they would find a way to each other.

I stopped believing in fairytales when the war was officially announced.

Another family finished checking in and I am another step closer to L1. I try hard not to think much, but my thoughts keep wondering. For that reason I finally settle on focussing on my new job. As far as Lady Une informed me, the first few months I will be busy organising their files and databases as they have been slacking in that area. Paperwork to introduce me before I am even allowed to go into the field.

I hear someone raise his voice and frown, then strain to hear what is being said.

"… Hell do you expect me to move to the back of the shuttle like this?"

He is silent for a moment.

"No I can not make that!" The male voice comes again, this time louder. "All I am asking is that I may switch with one of the passengers up front."

I move a little out of the line to see who is speaking so loud. No wonder the man does not think he can make it to the back of the shuttle; he is in a wheelchair! More words are exchanged, their voices a little lower then all of a sudden the male seems to get really angry. The muscles on his arm flex and his tattoo of a dragon moves along with it.

"I'll switch with him."

I move out of the line so I can be seen. Lady Une wanted me to travel first class, but I refused to accept that. Then she insisted I'd be seated right in the front, a measure I found unnecessary but I let her have her way. Why would I not exchange seats with this man if I can help out that way?

_princess_

Hi all! Remember me? I am planning to at least update this story for as far as I have come (which is chapter 55) and am thinking of possibly continuing it. Would you like me to? Do not hesitate to let me know!


	38. A twist of fate

Written for snippet challenge 34: Dragon

This is Wufei p.o.v.

* * *

**Twist of fate**

Today is the day he left. I know that and I don't understand why I am pacing my living room, but I am. I glance at the clock, as I do about every few minutes. I know exactly where he is at what time. When the shuttle left earth, when it passed the first colony and the second, the third. It landed about half an hour ago and I am still pacing my living room.

He hasn't called. I didn't expect him to. We said our final goodbyes and that was it. I stand still and touch my lips where he planted a light, private kiss.

I drop myself on my couch and flip through some magazines, not reading anything. I get out the folders advertising for stores in the neighbourhood and flip through those as well. Watches, sunglasses, toys, videogames, cartons of milk... I don't care about it and finally put the folders away again.

I went to work today, acted like my normal agitated self and produced very little work. I sent my new partner home early and didn't leave until six-thirty myself. A very unproductive day. Even Maxwell was beginning to suspect something.

I flip on the television. It is near midnight, so I guess I will just watch the late news and then head to bed. Tomorrow is another day, after all.

The tune starts, indicating it is exactly midnight now

"Broken weather controlleron L3 causing floods.

"Cows in New Zealand hit by virus. Still unknown if virus is a threat to humans as well.

"Shuttle Z538S from earth to L1 hit by infamous bomb called dragon' Amount of survivors still unknown.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is the twelve o'clock news and I am your host..."

* * *

Oh boy, a cliffhanger! Evil me...

_-princess_


	39. Awake

Written for snippet challenge #35: _Phoenix_

This is Zechs p.o.v.

* * *

**Awake**

I try to open my eyes, but nothing seems to move. I try again. My lips part slightly, not what I had in mind but something moved. My eyes open slowly and white light blinds me. It hurts, so I am most likely still alive. That's a good thing. Right? Ow, my eyes! Damn. I'd better shut them again.

I feel like I've been run over by a dozen of mobile suits, blasted gundaniam suits.

With my lips already parted, I try to make a sound, but am surprised I can barely make any. Sighing inwardly, I try to move, my leg... my arm... my finger? There. That feels like it's moving. And like it's taking all the energy out of me.

I try once again to open my eyes. Where am I? Am I on friendly ground or enemy ground? Have I been captured? Is that why my limbs won't move? It would make sense, but as I try to think back, I can not remember a fight, only a shuttle. Was the shuttle attacked perhaps? Such a cowardly thing to do. Then again, rebels just don't seem to care.

My eyes adjust to the light and I look at the pale ceiling above me. It is boring to look at and tells me very little, so I try to move my head. Where am I? Am I alone? My head won't move, just like the rest of my body. For a moment I panic. Am I paralysed? No, I can move my finger. I can not be paralysed if I can move my finger, right? Oh wait, that only went for toes…

I try to move a toe, only to find my other hand's finger moves instead. Okay, wrong signal. Come on, brain. Focus! Move my toe! Move! Damn, now my eyes are shut again.

I hear footsteps. Very well aware that I might be on enemy ground, I keep my eyes closed and my body still, listening to it. Someone touches my wrist, looks at some papers and then frowns.

"Sir?" A female voice. "Sir Peacecraft, are you awake?" She sounds hopeful. Wait... Peacecraft? Damn it, no wonder the light was so bright. My mask is not in place. Even so, how did they find out? "If you are awake, sir, please try to move something."

Peacecraft. I might be in even more danger if I am on enemy ground, but if that is so, I can not escape unless I am healed, right? And I can not be healed when they don't know I am awake.

Then why won't the damn toe move, damn it!

I hear her sigh and move away again.

"Noin..." My mouth says softly and the footsteps stop abruptly, only to return her to me moments later.

"What did you say, sir? Please, try to say it again."

I frown, though it doesn't feel like my body obeys. Instead, the damned toe decides to move.

Where is Lucretzia "Noin..."

* * *

-_princess_


	40. Lucky thirteen

Written for snippet challenge #36: _Honey_

This is Wufei p.o.v.

* * *

**Lucky thirteen**

"Zechs is one lucky bastard." I look up at Duo, who joins me in the cafeteria. If he notices my scowl, he does not react to it. "There were only what, twelve survivors?"

"Thirteen."

"Like I said, lucky bastard. Thirteen out of the onehundred-and-eightyeight. That guy must have an angel on his shoulder, I swear. He fights Heero and survives, he nearly kills every living breathing thing on earth but isn't proscecuted for war crimes and now he survives a bomb in a shuttle." He adds milk to his coffee, I notice as I watch his hands.

I do not want to look him in the face, afraid he will see how much it hurts me as well. Maxwell does not know there had been something between my ex-partner and myself. He does not need to see the hurt in my eyes, when I remember I was told the person he asked for was Noin, not me.

His hand moves out of my sight as he puts it up to wave at someone. "Hey Jin! Over here!"

I frown. From previous experience I drew the conclusion that Duo for some reason hates my new partner. I glance up to see Jin approach. He smiles a little as he joins us.

"Phew, that was a long line." The young man says as he sits down and arranges the food on his tray.

"It is always busy at twelve-fifteen." I tell him. "Only five minutes can make the difference."

"Really?" He takes the honey and pours some in his coffee.

I can hear Maxwell chuckle. "Don't use too much." He says. "Or I'm gonna have to call you honey." I scowl hard at him, warning him that I do not appreciate it if he starts his taunting now. He ignores my scowl.

I can see the regret forming on Jin's face as well. "I just like the sweet taste, man."

"You shouldn't drink coffee if you like sweet." Duo said. To others he would sound pleasant but he's been making remarks like that since he met the boy. Both Jin and I know he does it to taunt. "Perhaps you were a bee in your previous life." Duo nods at the honey. "Bet when you marry you take your honey to the moon, won't you?" I am glaring at the ex-pilot now. "Or will you be the honey?"

"Sam!" Jin makes his move to get up from the table, having spotted another rookie and he almost spills his coffee as he moves away from us. I don't blame him for leaving.

I glare hard at Maxwell now, a look he can not ignore, but his smile only fades a little. "What?" He says to me. "Not my fault if he can't even take a joke."

* * *

-_princess_


	41. Thunderstruck

Entry for snippet Challenge 37: thunder

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**Thunderstruck**

I must admit I was shocked when I first saw her in that wheelchair. Well, not really the first time, I suppose. I just don't remember I saw her like that before. She says we were together when it happened, on a mission for an organisation called preventers. She even told me my code name was 'thunder'. I have no recollection of the event, but she claims I saved her life back then. And I do not know Lucretzia Noin as one to lie about such matters.

I watch her as she enters my hospital room, two cups of coffee she carries with her. She rolls the chair up to my bed and hands me one cup. "Coffee with just a bit of cream." She smiles and positions her chair so she can have a conversation with me.

"Thank you." My vocal cords are healing and it does not hurt so much to speak anymore.

She is still considerate though. "I hope you are feeling a bit better?" She's been here every day since she arrived and has so far managed to convert her questions to those I can simply answer with 'yes' or 'no' so I do not strain my voice.

I shrug. How well can one do in my position? It is barely a week ago that I found out I am missing several years worth of memories. I remember the gundams joining the war, remember meeting one of them even. Yet the war is over and has been for some years. Treize is dead and the last partner I had in my job at the preventers was a gundam pilot; the very one who killed Treize. Une now leads this organisation that is unfamiliar to me and she has become a true leader to a group of elite soldiers, according to Noin. My sister finally found out her true identity and mine with it and Noin showed up in a wheelchair. How would one feel in my position?

I feel like thunder struck me and threw me in a time warp. It feel so incredibly unreal.

"Still find it hard to believe?" She asks me and I hear the sympathy in her voice.

"Would you not?" I return quietly and she nods once.

"There are certain memories I would not mind forgetting." She confesses. "But then with others I would rather be struck by thunder than forget them."

* * *

The delay in updates was due to a vacation to South Africa. I'm back now (obviously)

_- princess_


	42. Good morning

Snippet for challenge #38: Silver lining

This is Wufei POV

* * *

**Good morning**

I can not say anything else than that I am nervous. I walk the white halls of a hospital, a place I am not fond of to begin with. It was not even my idea to visit. Lady Une suggested it. Perhaps seeing me will spark his memory, she reasoned. For some reason I am unsure if I even want that.

Fifth floor, room six. He will be moved soon to a room with more patients I was told. Then in two weeks he should be allowed to leave. Where will he go? I know Noin offered to take him in, but she is in a wheelchair and the dear lady does not really want that. Perhaps our commander will take him in herself.

I arrive at room six and take a moment to look at the plain door and gather my wits. Then I quietly open it. Not quietly enough, Zechs' head turns in my direction. I look at his face, but there is no recognition there. So much for that silver lining.

Only then do I see Noin in her wheelchair. She places a hand on his arm and talks to him. "That is the one who you partnered with the past few months." I read her lips for she speaks too soft. Then she nods to me and I move closer.

Zechs frowns and looks at Noin. "The gundam pilot." His voice is raspy but his tone almost accusing. She confirms and then he turns to me. "You killed Treize." Well, that explains his accusing tone.

I nod. "It was a battle of honour," I say in my own defence, "we both were fully prepared to die."

"Yet you lived." His expression is almost a glare, but something is holding him back. Is it Noin's hand on his shoulder? It can not be recognition, for I would see it in his eyes then. An angry man has more trouble hiding his emotions than a happy one, after all.

"It was war, Merquise. You and I both have done our share to regret."

* * *

Reviewing_ is_ allowed, you know.

_-princess_


	43. Memories

Snippet for challenge #39: Night of Sevens QiXi / Tanabata 7th evening

This is Zechs pov

* * *

**Memories**

He is the one who killed Treize. Yet he is also the one whom I partnered with for the past month. At least, that is what I have been told.

"You had already left Treize by then."

I frown. "My mask..." I reach up with my hand and feel my face. I know I do not have it on me, I have searched for it often as if checking this was real.

"Broken." He tells me. "In battle."

"Ah." Noin would not tell me. She is too careful, afraid to say anything that will hinder my healing process. Stress can do that, as I am continually reminded.

"What else... do I know you from?" I hate it that I can not speak normally yet.

He frowns as he looks at me but I do not look away. "What do you mean?"

"The war." I explain quietly. "Did we meet? Did we fight? Do I remember..." I sigh. I do not remember very much of the war, not since the gundam pilots came at least. Yet we partnered together afterwards. That must mean there was something powerful enough to allow us to put our differences aside. There must have been some sort of bridge to connect us if we trusted each other enough to have our backs watched.

He thinks for a moment. "The Victoria base." He mentions with a frown. "I blew up the student's quarters."

"That... You?" My eyes narrow and my head perks up a little. I remember that event, it is one of the last I remember. A very cowardice action I would say. He nods and I sigh, laying my head back down again.

"To fool Noin like that. Impressive." He seems surprised by my answer as am I myself. But the war is over and I must force myself to stop seeing him as the enemy. Besides, it is true. Noin underestimated him and he effectively used that to his advantage to get away from her and the mobile suit. Had a soldier on my side achieved that, I would have commended him for it personally.

I nod to a chair, as my guest is still standing. "Have a seat."

* * *

_- princess_


	44. Treize

Written for snippet challenge # 41: Spirit

This is Wufei p.o.v.

* * *

**Treize**

"The days must be long here." I finally break the silence.

He nods at the television. "One-hundred channels. All gibberish."

I nod. "I always preferred radio over television."

"Like Teize." He does not sound accusing this time, more like he was having a pleasant memory.

But it is true and I nod. "Like Treize."

He frowns as he looks up at me. "You... know?" I nod again. "How."

"We were enemies." I offer as an explanation, but I see he is not satisfied.

"Tell me." He all but demands. "Tell me what you know."

"There are history books enough about him."

He shakes his head. "They can't know." He says. "Not like that."

"We fought," I tell him, "sword to sword. He won, but he showed mercy, something I told him I would not, would I ever defeat him and he accepted that. He expected no less in the final battle." He nods once to encourage me to go on. "He was a complicated man. Many paint him off as mentally ill now, but that is all talk done. They are the same men who believed in him back then, or at least enough to allow him the road to such a high position."

A position they would not want to have themselves, for they knew how they would be remembered. Treize knew as well, but he accepted it. Someone had to and it did give him the chance to realise what he wanted to happen. But he most likely knows more of that than I do so I need not tell him.

"They put strings on him, played him like a puppet, yet when he had them believing they had him, he managed to break loose. He never accepted the mobile dolls. You heard of mobile dolls?"

He frowns, then shakes his head. "Tell me."

"They are mobile suits that run solely on a computer." I see he wonders and I confirm his thoughts. "No man is inside. It saves lives, yes. But it does not show truly what skill a man has." He seems to be able to picture it now.

"One with more money would win."

I nod. "Treize never would disgrace himself like that."

He frowns, as if he sees something. "You... loved him?" I am taken aback by that and quickly shake my head, but then hesitate.

"It was complicated. We were sworn enemies. There was passion in our dances, but did I love him?" I think about that a moment. "No, I did not. He was a remarkable man, Zechs. Hate, admiration, but never love."

He smiles. "Fine line between hate and love."

"Perhaps he did have a mental disease. Who would make war, just so people can appreciate the peace? Or perhaps he was just misunderstood."

"Perhaps."

* * *

_-princess_


	45. Hiding

Written for snippet challenge #41: Character

This is Zechs pov

* * *

**Hiding**

A nurse enters the room and walks up to my bed to check up on some data. Then she turns to Wufei. "I apologise sir, but visiting hour has come to an end. Your friend needs rest. I must ask you kindly to say your goodbyes."

And what did she think we were doing just now? Wufei is already standing with his jacket in his hand. Yet he nods politely to the nurse. "I will." He says. "Thank you."

She nods and leaves the room

"I will fly back to headquarters today. The shuttle leaves in an hour." He checks his watch as he says this.

"Thank you." I manage to say. "For coming here."

He nods as if it were a logical action to visit me and perhaps it was.

"You cleared things up." I tell him truthfully. "Noin does not say much."

"She wishes to protect you. She wants you to concentrate on healing first."

I laugh softly. "I'll heal."

He nods again. "I am sure you will. Goodbye, Zechs."

I say my goodbye and he turns to leave. I watch him walk away, a frown on my face. An interesting young man, that one. Yet there is something about him that bothers me and I can't quite put my finger to it.

It is not in your character to lie, is it, Wufei Chang? I have witnessed enough interrogations to recognise the hints and though you have given much more information than Noin would be comfortable with, I see there is something you are not telling me still. Am I such a weak man that I need protection from the truth? What is it you are not telling me?

I will find the answer to that question.

_-princess_


	46. Who takes him?

Written for snippet challenge #42: Blood

This is Wufei p.o.v.

* * *

**Who takes him?**

The presence of Her Majesty Relena Peacecraft surprises me as she walks by and my eyes follow her, curious as to why she is here. Lady Une greets her and invites the young lady into her office. Why is it, I wonder, that the queen, while not being able to find the time to visit her brother in the hospital, does manage to get here, to preventers head quarters by car, a long journey that her takes longer than taking her private shuttle and flying to a colony three hours away? Especially since this can not be a priority meeting. Our lady has another office for that kind of conversations.

I do wonder why she is here and guess what? I have a big report to print, which would have the best quality if printed on the machine somewhere across the Lady's room. One would think my honour would keep me from eavesdropping, but Maxwell has a certain influence on me. I can't help it if I accidentally overhear, can I? Besides, Zechs was my partner here. Ge saved my life and aside from that, we tried to get a relationship going. My instinct connects Relena's presence to Zechs' current condition, so I find the report I have to print and send it to the printer. I can always not listen my instinct proves me wrong.

With that in mind, I get up and walk to the printer.

"I feel for my brother, dear lady." I hear Relena say in her final voice when I arrive. They handle their business quick. "But I cannot offer him shelter. We both had to accept that considering his past it was better not to keep too strict ties between him and my position."

Lady Une speaks up now. "He doesn't remember that, Relena. I told you, he has partial amnesia, he doesn't remember much from the last episodes of the war."

"But the people do." There is a definite note of regret in her tone. "I am deeply sorry, milady. My young age makes people think I am vulnerable to those who wish to push me in a certain direction. I would accept my brother in my house; we are of the same blood after all. But all they will see is Zechs Merquise." A silence falls, before Relena speaks up. "Can you not take him instead?"

I hear feet moving in the office and imagine the Lady is walking to her desk. "He refused that." I almost miss the soft words as the printer beeps. "If he will not come with me and you refuse to take him as well, where else can he go? He should not live on his own yet until at least two months after his release."

I leave the papers in the printer and open the door, just as Relena wants to say something.

"I'll take him."

* * *

You know, reviewing might just inspire me to update quicker. I know you are reading. I can see it in the stats. Please let me know what you think of the story? What do _you_ think should or might happen next?

_-princess_


	47. Of fruits and family

Written for snippet challenge #43: Fruit

This is Zechs pov

* * *

**Of fruit and family**

I am used to waking in this room by now. That doesn't mean it is not annoying to see everything so white, so clean. I have nothing against clean, unless it makes everything one colour. The walls, the bed sheets, the drapes, even the hospital clothes I am wearing are white. Of course, Noin gives me fresh flowers every four or five days, but even those sometimes seem to fade into the white background after a while.

But there is colour now. Next to my bed stands a large basket of a pale brown colour. But that basket is not what really distracts the white colour, it's the fruit inside. Lots of fruit fills the basket, of every colour and every size fruit can have. I eat a lot of fruit, but I was surprised to find out she knows.

She is my sister, that I knew way before she did. For safety reasons she was sent away when our parents died. The contact between us, as Noin explained, is not extraordinary but we see each other every now and then and we did send cards on special occasions. She obviously has her own life as royalty, a position I gave up to her because the people would never accept me after what I did during the war. They accept her, now.

Relena did not come. She sent the fruit basket with a nice card and a picture of us together, but that is all. She has grown since how I last remember seeing her, but then she was still a baby back then. Now she an adult woman too busy to visit her brother in the hospital and she apologises for that in the card. She hopes we will meet each other soon again, I only hope said meeting will not be too awkward.

A nurse walks in. With all the bed rest I have had so far it's been advised to me that I take any activity slowly. They will let me walk around now if there is someone to keep an eye on me and I am allowed to use their rehabilitation room. The nurse is here to take me to that room so I can do some exercise. I hate feeling this weak but they don't let me go fast enough though. I was trained to be a soldier. I can take a lot more than they think.

I turn back the bed sheets, but the nurse holds up her hand. "Before we go, Sir Peacecraft, I would like to ask you a question. The hospital is in dire need of people willing to donate blood. I would like to ask you to consider donating. Your blood type was determined to be B negative and that is a rare type, thus the reason we ask. You don't have to decide today. Take your time to consider, please. You will be asked for an answer a day or two before you will be released."

* * *

_-princess_


	48. Rumour has it

Written for snippet challenge #44: Rumour

This is Wufei p.o.v.

* * *

Rumour has it

He corners me during the coffee break, but I expected it. I have heard the stories as well. "Hey Wufei." He calls out. "I hear something weird just now, you know?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Do your ears pick up anything besides the weird stuff?" I ask him and he makes a face at me.

"Rumour has it that the prince is moving in with you." He says and that is exactly why I'd expected him to come.

"Rumour also has it that you had a relationship going with 'the prince'." I say back to him, neither admitting nor denying the first rumour.

"That rumour was months ago, and very false. I'm talking about hours ago and possible. You were partners, after all." He gets his drink from the machine and sips it, looking at me from over his cup. "So, is it true? Are you taking him in?"

"Hmm." I take a sip from the soup. "I offered it." I admit. "The Lady has yet to approve or deny."

He snorted. "Like Lady Une has a say about where the prince wants to sleep, or with who."

"Maxwell." I warn him and he holds up his hands in defence.

"Hey, I mean nothing it with." He says. "Just that I doubt the lady even know he's gay. You know, unless he had something with Treize back then, I guess she'd know about that."

I shake my head, not commenting on it.

* * *

_-princess_


	49. Eclipse

Written for snippet challenge #45: Eclipse

This is Zechs p.o.v.

* * *

**Eclipse**

She annoys me now. In the beginning she just told some of what I couldn't remember. She was protective then, didn't tell me anything that could make me worry or feel too much guilt. I knew she was holding back details, but I dealt with it, since I also realised that what she did tell me was enough to be thinking about for a while.

After Chang's visit she turned around a bit, telling me more about the things I didn't want to know. But these past few days she acts like a psychologist, trying to find out if I remember anything yet. I get enough of that from the psychiatrist Lady Une pays for with the preventer's funds as if I couldn't pay for it myself. I actually asked Lucrezia to leave today. She didn't like it, but respected my wish and left me alone to pack whatever few possessions I have here.

I do not remember what happened between then and now. The psychiatrist I speak with ensures me that this is normal, that in time my brain should start opening some closed doors if I let it. I don't know how to let it, don't know if I should. She also claims it is unlikely I will remember everything. There is a big hole of darkness in my mind, a darkness covering a time in which a new world was built, one I barely understand anymore. Or maybe I never understood it in the first place. I do not remember.

"Are you ready?"

Startled out of my thoughts I turn around to face Chang, coming to pick me up. His house is where I will be staying now, for a while at least. I look at the bag – a white bag- with my possessions in it and nod. "Let's go."

We were enemies once and now he is the one to help me get used to life in this world. I wonder how long it will take me until I can sleep easily at night.

It is a five hour shuttle flight and two hour drive later that we arrive at a house he claims belongs to him. On the way here he explained a bit about society nowadays and its new rules, such as that any person of 12 years and older must at any time be able to identify himself. Also smoking in public places is forbidden, save for the especially reserved areas. These are just some new rules that apply about all over earth. More details I don't remember, but I suppose it is good to know about them.

The house looks completely random to me. "Should I recognise this?" I ask him, a bit uncertain.

"You've been here once." He informes me. "You brought me home when I was too drunk to drive."

I believe he speaks the truth, see no reason why he should not, but I just don't remember. He opens the door and I enter after him.

* * *

_-princess_


	50. End of day

Written for snippet challenge #45: Eclipse

This is Wufei p.o.v.

* * *

**End of Day **

16.29  
In my mind I once again go over the conversation I had with Duo during lunch break. He keeps asking questions about him. It is almost like he suspects something is going on, but what is there to suspect? He does not remember me and he certainly does not have feelings for me. I feel stupid for taking him in.

Then why do I suddenly notice time is going so slow?

16.32.  
Three minutes later than the last time I looked. I realise now that I did not leave him with much to do. Will he have found something anyway? I hope so. I would not like him thinking of me as a bad host. My ancestors would kill me.

16.36  
Still time is going slow. Twenty-four –no wait, twenty-three minutes until it is time to leave. I sigh and pull the file towards me again. That man, is he really the highest boss in the syndicate? This was the case Merquise and I were working on together. It is not helping time go faster.

16.49.  
A whole twelve minutes later as I go through my files. A list is in front of me now, a list of what we will need on our next mission. He is good for a rookie, I must hand him that much. He is damned precise in his work. Not a spelling mistake I have been able to find in his mission reports so far. He still needs to learn which details are not important enough to report, though. I'd better not let Duo know that. It will just give him another excuse to annoy the boy. His actions are getting quite serious lately. I will schedule a meeting with him to discuss it.

16.55  
This list looks good. I will verify everything tomorrow; see what is available and what needs to be ordered. Then I have a meeting with Lady Une at 10.30 am. With a little bit of luck I will be able to show her the list then so that orders can be made. After lunch there is a presentation I am to attend. It is an update on new techniques. After that, there should be approximately two hours left to do paperwork. That is my plan for tomorrow.

17.00  
Finally. I turn off my computer and get my jacket. Time to go home.

* * *

_-princess_


	51. Why?

This is Zechs p.o.v.

* * *

**Why?**

It is nearly noon, on a Saturday morning. I heard him get up three hours ago and I myself have been living the day half that long. He is reading a book, just like he seems to enjoy most of his free time. I have not seen him do much else and it annoys me.

That is why I planned today to be different. I walk to the hallway and return with both our coats. Knowing that he keeps his wallet in his pants and his keys on the table at the front door, I simply throw the jacket to him.

He looks up surprised and a bit jumpy when the coat lands on the couch next to him. "What is the meaning of this?" He asks, without touching the coat.

"We're going out." I tell him.

"And where would we be going?"

"A few garages organise a joined 'garage sale' at the other side of town." I inform him. "That's where we're going."

"Why?" He asks me suspiciously.

"To look at the goods." How hard could that answer be?

"I know how you think about my car." Old wreck he means. It should have been brought to the scrap yard ten years ago. "But I like it and I am keeping it. I neither need nor want another one."

I had expected him to say that and I planned the correct answer as well. "Perhaps I am interested in buying one for myself?"

That surprises him. Still, I notice disappointedly that he picks up the book again. "The keys are on the table at the front door. Have fun." I had not anticipated that answer.

"I would like you to come along."

"Why?" He does not even bother to look up. "You know how to drive."

"Fine." I say a bit irritated. "I'll do without your second opinion." I leave him alone, heading to the front door. I snatch the keys from the table and head out, but just as I want to pull the door closed, I hear him speak.

"Wait." I pause and turn back to look at him. "You want my opinion? Why?"

"You might not have noticed," I tell him, "but right now you're the closest thing I have to a friend."

He blinks once and to my surprise then moves to pull on his coat. "Let's go then."

* * *

_-princess_

Please review!


	52. Curiosity

This is Wufei P.O.V.

**

* * *

**

**Curiosity**

The cars he inspects are not the cheapest ones. He grew up in wealth, even after the fall of his kingdom, so I suppose he is just used to it. He does his own finances, so he must be aware of how much he has to spend.

There is another section at this garage sale, closed off from this. We have yet to find out what is hidden there. We've been speculating on it. More cars? Clothing? New models? It must be something quite different, otherwise it would not be closed off like that.

"Shall we go explore then?" He asked, looking at the closed-of section.

I nod. "Let's"

We get in line for that part, discussing what we could possibly find there. We are not the only ones wondering and finally a little irritated, one man explains that section is where they show the motorcycles they sell. Turns out that man is correct.

Milliardo seems pleasantly surprised at seeing the bikes. "Do you ride a bike?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "Not yet." He answers. "You?"

"I have my license." I admit. And he looks up surprised.

"You do? But you don't own a motorcycle."

I shrug. "I have a car. It's more convenient."

"True, but a motor cycle should be for fun. Don't you ever just do something for fun?"

"It was fun to take lessons." I admit slowly.

He looks at me expectantly. "But?"

"But nothing. I just never bought a motor bike."

We check out a few bikes and agree that the shopper model is not half as fun as the more sports model. His excitement grows and he starts asking me questions I can't answer, considering I never actually owned a decent bike.

"Why did you never get your license if you're so interested in them?"

"For the army it was easier to be able to drive a car." He simply answers. "Afterwards, I don't know. Perhaps I just never got to it."

"Well, you can get to it now." I nod to a stand where they offer several courses, beginner and advanced and I take him to it. A man from the stands approaches us. He looks not at all like the stereotype biker to me. In fact, I find him a bit skinny.

"Interested in riding a bike?" He asks Milliardo.

"More… curious I would say."

"Don't have your license yet, then? Well, if you're interested, I can offer..." We leave the garage sale fourty minutes later with Milliardo having signed up for a three-day course for his license and an advanced all-weather course for myself.

* * *

_-princess_

Wow, someone reviewed again! Thank you thank you thank you! Please review!


	53. Optimistic odds

This is Zechs p.o.v.

* * *

**Optimistic Odds**

"How was work?"

He looks up surprised, for I stopped asking this question only two weeks after I arrived at his home. The answer was always the same.

"That is confident." He tells me yet again. "You know I can not speak of it."

"I signed a confidentiality contract as well when I went to work there."

"You remember?" He asks me and I can't help but believe I hear a trace of hope in it.

"Such is easy enough to guess." I shrug and his face falls a bit as he continues on to the kitchen. The macaroni I made today is cold now, but he is later than I had expected him.

"If you don't remember signing the contract, then is does not count." I hear him mutter.

I wait until he returns with his plate and settles at the dining table before I ask again. "You can at the least tell me if you had a good day or not." I try again, optimistic that sooner or later I will get at least something out of him. "Surely you can speak without giving classified information."

"Such as?" He raises an eyebrow as he sticks a fork full of food in his mouth.

"Such as your colleagues were acting like ten-year-olds, such as the new guy found out he's not as all-knowing as he thought he was, such as you had three sandwiches for lunch, but the cheese tasted like it should have been thrown out days ago." I simply sum up. "Or such as the new devices your department ordered are getting delayed because of some mysterious malfunctioning."

He continued eating, but he is aware of my gaze. I can see it at how stiff he's moving his fork to his mouth. "All small talk." He mutters.

"And yet more interesting than all my day."

He sighs. "Fine." He says then. "Maxwell acts like a ten-year-old eighty percent of the time, but the other twenty percent he's damn good at what he does. The new guy finally begins to realise Maxwell does not and will not ever like him, no matter how hard he tries. I had bread and soup for lunch, which tasted perfectly fine and we have our own team of scientists working on new gadgets and handy devices."

Well, that answers all my questions rather quickly.

"I need to leave on a mission next week." He tells me suddenly and between bites. "It will take a few days."

"Oh." I answer quietly and then "Do you want me to leave your house?"

He looks up at me surprised. "No." He says after considering it for a few moments. "You can stay here, if you wish."

"Thank you." He continues to eat his meal in silence and I know better than to ask for more details about his mission. Though I hear him mutter under his breath. "At least the odds are more optimistic now than they were last time."

* * *

_-princess_

Wow, you reviewed. Thank you! I love you for that! An early update for my reviewers (hint hint)


	54. Arrests and injuries

This is Wufei p.o.v.

* * *

**Arrests and injuries**

I watch as three more men are being loaded into the preverters van. They are heavily shackled and while two of them look frightened, the third is glowering at nothing in particular.

The catch is not as big as we had hoped, thanks to agent Jin. The rookie got overconfident and, instead of waiting for back-up, he decided to march into the laboratories on his own. He has two bullet wounds, one in his leg and another near his shoulder in a more critical place. He is also the cause of numerous more injuries on our part. I will be hearing from Lady Une as well, since I am his partner and supervisor.

The glowering man struggles as he is pushed into the van, but those men are not treated with gentle hands.

"Hey, you were one of the preventer agents on the job, were you?"

Surprised I glance to my side to see a woman with a microphone standing there. At first I think it is Sally, but her hair is shorter and darker. I notice the man holding the camera aimed at me and realise she is a reporter.

"Care to give me some details?" My glare does nothing to her. "What exactly are these men being accused of? How many do you reckon escaped your interference? Does this have anything to do with the March group we were warned about? Were they a threat to…"

"Jerkins!" I call angrily and a tall man with short blond hair and a nose too large looks up. I point at the reporter and he walks over, taking her by her arm and leading her back to the watching crowd, promising official statements later.

I turn back to watch the scene. Lights are everywhere. The clearest are those flashing from the ambulances and the local police. People in police and preventers suits crowd the scene surrounded by watching civilians. A preventer comes up to me and has me put down a signature behind my name that I am present. I bite away the pain. I fell wrong when I ducked for cover and landed on my hand. A stupid thing to do. Even basics teach you never to break your fall yourself like that.

"Wufei." At the sound of my name I look up. This time it is Sally speaking to me. "Come on, I'll have a look at that wrist now."

"there are more serious injuries." I am no longer so foolish to ignore the information my body gives me, but it is not serious. It can wait.

"They are taken care of. The most seriously injured should be arriving at the local hospital already."

I grunt a reply which she takes as permission. "Hold out your arm. Put it on here." I obey and she starts feeling my wrist.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry. Looks like it's broken."

* * *

_-princess_

You see? Reviewers get updates quicker!


	55. Tactic moves

This is third person p.o.v.

* * *

**Tactic moves**

She can see he is surprised to see her at his door, but she keeps her triumph inside. He is alone now, without Maxwell to seduce him and without Wufei to advice him.

"Milady Une."

"Milliardo." He steps aside. She enters, takes off her coat and continues to the living room with the coat in her hand.

"Have a seat." He says. "Tea?"

"Yes, please."

She watches him as he walks to the back. His body is almost as perfect as that of Treize was.

"Why are you here?" He asks when he returns to the living room with two hot cups of tea.

"Before the accident you worked for preventers."

"I don't remember that."

"But I do. And you were one of the best. And I want you back."

"Direct as always, I see."

"I see little use for small-talk."

"You have not changed much then."

She coughs. He is deliberately stalling the answer. That does not bode well. "We fought a war to gain peace. Now we fight to keep that peace, for it is still fragile. Join us and it will be as Treize would have wanted it."

"Treize wanted war so people would understand the value of peace."

"And he gave his life to achieve that peace."

Milliardo shook his head. He had been told about that day where Treize died. "One man may be able to start a war, but then it takes more men to end it."

Lady Une sighs. He refuses to bite. Perhaps if she changes tactics. "I trust you." That tactic failed before, but Milliardo does not know that. She removes her glasses and her hard face seems to soften, as does her voice. "I don't trust many people anymore. War does that to a person. But I never stopped trusting you. I would feel much more secure if you were by my side." In perhaps more ways than one.

"Why me? Why not another of the pilots? They must have been just as good if not better than myself."

She shakes her head. "They are good, but they are just not you. You and I, we share a history. That creates a bond, Milliardo."

He is silent. He is thinking. Good. She decides to continue.

"Together we can do this, Milliardo. Together we can secure the peace the people want. What we fight so hard to achieve, all the killing, all the wounded. Would that not have been in vain if we can not keep the peace?"

"But why me?"

"Did I not just explain that?"

"I shall think about it."

* * *

_-princess_


	56. Broken

Entry for snippet Challenge 93: Blue

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Broken**

The keys drop from my hand and I glare at the blue cast on my arm before bending to pick them up and try again, this time with my left hand. It takes me longer to get the door open this way, but at least I don't drop the keys again. I enter the hall and drop my bag so I can get rid of my coat.

The door to my living room opens and Zechs looks at me. "You are back." He says, watching me shrug out of my coat, trying to hide my wrist. Not that I will be able to do so for long. The blue thing stands out no matter what I do, but for now I hide the arm behind my back. "How did it go?"

"Crap." I answer him almost honestly. "The news will tell you all you are allowed to know."

"Including how you got that injury?" He asks me calmly and I glare, not for the first time, at the cast.

"An idiot beginner's mistake." I growl irritated and stalk past him up the stairs to unload my bag. He does not ask more and he does not follow. I had not expected him to. We are no more than house mates, after all.

* * *

_-princess_

Hope you all had some good holidays!


	57. Accidents

Entry for snippet Challenge 93: Blue

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**Accidents**

I am in the kitchen when I hear him return to the living room. Taking the plate of macaroni and cheese, I go there as well. "So, how did you break it?" I ask as I hand him the plate.

"Isn't it way past dinner time?"

He is right, as it is nearly ten o'clock, but I shrug. "I thought you'd be hungry."

"Thanks." He says to me and I take a chair opposite from him.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Is that blue meant for more than just decoration?"

Wufei glares at the cast. "I told you. A beginner's mistake."

"But you are no beginner." I counter calmly.

"Exactly the point." It seems like he is taking my questioning as a blow to his pride. Or is he really just ashamed of making a stupid mistake?

I continue to watch in silence as he eats his food. I have learned that he dislikes being watched like that and it is exactly what I am hoping for now as I watch for the signs. It starts with a slight narrowing of the eyes, a tiny twitch in his hand, his mouth closing around the food just a little too tight and the scowl deepening.

"I didn't break my fall correctly, alright?!" He says quite agitated.

I merely nod. Having the answer I wanted to hear, I relax and my watching him becomes much less apparent. "I had a visit from Lady Une yesterday." I decide to break the silence.

"What did she want?" The agitation is still there, but less now since I do not seem to be pressing him for more answers. The hand with the blue cast visibly relaxes.

"She wants me with the preventers, as her second."

He sighs and for a moment I see an expression I can not place. It is gone before I can think about it, though. "That means you'd be going to L1 with her?"

I frown. "Is that so?" I answer surprised. "She did not mention that. Isn't L1 where I was headed when the accident happened?"

His scowl increases again. "It was not an accident." He answers. "It was a terrorist attack."

I know that, but it is easier thinking of it as an accident. Not that I remember anything. "Have they figured out the target yet?"

He hesitates just a little too long before answering with a solid "No."

I frown. There is something he is not telling me, but I decide not to press it. Instead, I ask what I have been wondering all day. "Why did I destroy Tallgeese?"

* * *

_-princess_

Sorry people, I kind of completely forgot about this, but I can tell you I have 12 more chapters ready, which should be updating frequently again from now on. Reviews should remind me to do so, though!


	58. What game you play

Entry for snippet Challenge 95: Game

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**What game you play?**

"Why did I destroy tallgeese?

I frown when he asks that question. "You remember?" I ask hopeful.

"I watched it happen." He answers. "I can see it happen. It did happen, did it not?"

"It was a complicated... game you were in then. I do not know all the details. I was not present during the events that initiated the order."

"Please." He asks me. "Tell me what you know."

I take a moment to remember the events, or how they were recited to me later on. Then I nod and put my macaroni down. "I must start a little before the destruction." I explain to him about Oz's intention to lure the gundam pilots into a trap. I tell him of Lady Une's threath to destroy the colonies if we did not surrender and of how Heero decided to self-destruct. "You took his gundam but were ordered to destroy it. I do not know whether you blew up the Wing gundam or the tallgeese, or whether it was a dummy altogether, but afterwards you repaired both Heero's gundam and the tallgeese."

"And the pilot?" He asks. "This Heero Yuy you speak of?"

"He survived." I answer. "You invited him for a rematch, to finish your battle, but you were interrupted by a search group, as your game was suspected. You fought on more occasions, but always both survived."

"I remember that pilot very well." Zechs answers me and I can hear from his voice that he does. "I admired his strength and hoped I could fight him again. Pilots with such abilities are rare." His face holds a smile as he speaks those words. "Do you know where he is now? I would like to meet him in person."

"You have met him in person." I tell him. "And you did approve of him becoming Relena's bodyguard."

"Relena's bodyguard?"

"They both wished it."

"I see." He answers. "I suppose my sister has taken residence in the old castle of Sanq?" He stands up and nods to himself. "Then perhaps it is time to see what has become of her." His voice is final and I watch him leave.

When you go, do you intend to embrace peace, Zechs, or will you try to continue this game of war that is now merely your own?

* * *

_-princess_


	59. Prayers

Entry for snippet Challenge 95: Pray

This is Zechs p.o.v.

* * *

**Prayers**

"Master Milliardo." I look down at the greying old man stepping aside to allow me entrance into my sister's residence. There is something familiar about him, but I can not quite place it. He knows my name, though. He must have seen me on previous visits.

"An unexpected visit this is indeed. Her highness has just returned from a business trip and I am not quite certain she is ready to receive you."

"That does not matter." As much as I wonder about that child I remember only as a small babe, that is not why I am here. "I am looking for Heero Yuy."

"Ah, I see." He smiles. "I shall inform him of your request to speak with him." He bows and turns around and suddenly I remember where I know him from.

"You are Pegan." I tell him. "You are the one who tried to smuggle Relena and myself out of the palace during the crisis."

"So it is true that you have lost part of your memory. I thought so when I missed the recognition on your face at our greeting."

"It is true." I answer softly. "Have I ever thanked you for taking care of her safety?"

"I believe you have on more than one occasion, Master Milliardo." He shakes his head and sighs. "I shall add your full recovery to my prayers so you may remember."

"You still believe in a God?" I ask him critically. "After all that happened here with Sanq. After the war and destruction, all the lives lost and you still tend to ask God for help? Should he not have helped during the war? Should he not have saved all those innocent lives?"

"God was there, Master Milliardo. He was weeping for the crimes we committed, he accepted the lives which were lost, accepted their souls into His paradise."

I refrain from clenching my fist. In the eyes of this man I am a prince. I should behave so, even if his words make me angry. How can he simply justify the war by calling it God's will? It may have been Treize's will, but Treize was far from a God. "If he were watching, why did he not stop it? Or better yet, prevent it?" I ask, as calmly as I can muster.

"I do not claim to be all-knowing. But I prayed years ago that the son of Peacecraft would return one day and He allowed that to happen. Surely a prayer for merely his memory to return should not be too much to ask. Perhaps I should ask Him to return your faith as well."

* * *

_-princess_

Thank you especially to the reviewers fromt he previous chapter!


	60. A friendly visit

Entry for snippet Challenge 97: Libra

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**A friendly visit**

I sense her approach more than I hear her footsteps. I ignore her, however, and remain kneeling where I am, my head bowed, my eyes closed, my hands together in front of me, my thoughts not where they should be. Forgive me, my ancestors, but I just don't seem to have the discipline I used to have for this.

"Wufei?" She always speaks my name with a certain amount of respect. And she seems to respect me now, for she speaks so softly just to let her presence be known. I can easily ignore her. I wait just a few second longer before I bow to the altar and rise to turn around.

"Sally." I speak quietly as well. If anything this room requires that. "To what do I owe this visit?"

She smiles, which means in her case she is not yet ready to get to the point, unless the point is nothing serious, of course, in which case she would not have visited me. "Can one friend not just visit another?" She answers. "I did not know you still held on to your faith so strongly that you perform rituals."

"It is not something I practise daily." I answer, as I guide her out of the room. "Doing so would only make most prayers insignificant."

I show her to the living room and offer her a chair. She takes off her coat and sits down, neatly folding the thing over her knees. "As much as you are always welcome here, you rarely show up without a reason. Does lady Une have need for me?"

She shakes her head. "Lady Une did not send me. I was merely... concerned about you."

Concerned about me? "Why would you be concerned? I am perfectly fine."

"I believe that is not true, Wufei. I see you in the cafeteria sometimes."

I snort. "And such brief views are enough to decide I am not in perfect balance?" You will have to do better than that, Sally Po.

"Alright..." She says hesitantly. "It is really a confidence between doctor and patient, but someone has visited me to express concerns about you."

I frown. "Who." I ask and she looks at me silently, biting her lip. She can not say, but I have a pretty good idea. "Duo?" She looks down to her hands. That confirms my guess. "Duo should be more concerned with himself before he announces it over another."

"It is not just that." She says. "Yes, I was told about it by a third party first, but I've observed you ever since. Something is bothering you, Wufei. I recognise it." She looks at me expectantly, but I do not feel like speaking. "It is him, isn't it?" She asks. "Zechs."

* * *

_-princess_


	61. Libra

Entry for snippet Challenge 97: Libra

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**Libra**

He is younger than I had expected. He can not be much older than Wufei and that man is already so much younger than myself. I was still a teenager when I fought the war. These pilots must have been in the middle of their adolescence. And yet there is something familiar about this young man.

"I had expected you to visit." His voice is deep, as if it carries weight even when he speaks quietly.

"You did?"

"Relena allowed me to read the reports on your brain damage." I sigh. So everybody knows? "Do you remember our first meeting face to face?"

"I do not." I must admit. "But I am not surprised we did meet.

"You invited me." He says with a nod. "You were the first person I ever shook hands with. You were rebuilding my gundam and I would thank you for it by killing you."

His eyes look at me and I feel like they're piercing right through my whole body. I do not remember meeting many people who could look like that, but Treize could. Noin could as well, at one point, but that was different. She could read me because she spent so much time observing me and talking to me. This young man in front of me has the same look as Treize had, only even more intense. I do not really know what to say.

"How naïve we all were back then." He sighs.

"Since you and I are both alive I take it we never had our final battle, did we?"

He shakes his head. "Our last battle, I suppose, was about Libra."

"Libra?" I frown. I recognise the name, but can not recall it at the moment.

"A very powerful beam canon. You were leader of the White Fang, a revolutionary army. You threathened to destroy the earth, first by firing the Libra cannon at it, then by dropping Libra itself on it."

I threatened to destroy the earth? I must have really been affected by the war then, to take crazy actions such as that. This planet is my home, I was born and raised here. I fought for its superiority, for Treize's ideals.

"You came to your senses in time." I suddenly hear Heero continue, "You sacrificed yourself to save the planet the moment you realised peace had been established. We thought you died in the process."

"If what you say is true, perhaps I should have died."

"Relena would have been sad. She followed you to Libra."

Relena? "Was she safe?"

"Yes." He answers. "I took her to safety when you would not listen. Then I returned to stop you."

* * *

Apologies for the extremely late update! I had a virus on the computer and dared not post anything for fear I'd be spreading. I hope not to have lost you!

-_princess_


	62. Balance

Entry for snippet Challenge 97: Libra

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Balance**

"It is him, isn't it?" Sally asks. "Zechs."

I look up surprised. Surely she can not read me that well. "What makes you think so?"

"Just a guess supported by reason. It isn't a trivial thing to loose your partner because of amnesia." She says. "He is here, but there is no doubt he is not the same anymore. Last he remembers you were enemies."

"How do you know all that?" I ask her quietly. I'll never understand how she can see through me like that.

"I was given permission to view his files by Lady Une."

It is my turn to look down, if only to keep those piercing eyes away from me. "I... I cared for him." I admit silently.

"I know."

"You do?" I look up surprised.

"Of course." She says. "After he rescued you from the syndicate, you having to trust him to have your back while he trusted you with his. Something like that can not go by unnoticed by both parties, Wufei."

"Oh." How well did that do for hiding my disappointment?

"Don't make me lecture you on this subject as I lectured to you about strength, Wufei. You are far too good a soldier to realise it for yourself." She says with a smile. "Lady Une was not all that keen at first to have the both of you working together as partners, but she came to realise there was a certain... balance you found between each other. A bond like that, where you have to rely on one another for your lives, that is strong and not easily broken. It is only logical that you miss that almost as much as had he died. Or perhaps even more."

"I guess." I can't really answer more than that.

"But you know what? I spoke to the doctors who treated him after the accident and I speak to the doctors who treat him now. Perhaps not all of his memory will come back, but most of it will. They suspect it might already be returning. Who knows, perhaps you can find that balance you had between the two of you again. If he ever wishes to get back to working for preventers, that is."

* * *

A special quick update to apologise for being offline for so long due to my computer virus. This update was inspired by the reviews from Windwraith and darkpanthress, two of my most loyal readers!

_-princess_


	63. Siblings

Entry for snippet Challenge 98: Oblivious

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**What got me here**

I follow Heero Yuy as he shows me to Relena's rooms. Unlike Pegan he does not seem to think Relena might not want to see me. I don't know how to feel about the upcoming meeting. I don't remember meeting her. What kind of a relationship do we have? Wufei could not tell me. Heero will not tell me. Is that a good sign or a bad, I wonder?

There is a faint 'enter' after he knocks on a seemingly random door. He opens it to reveal a young woman sitting behind a desk.

"Relena." Heero speaks to her gently and she looks up and smiles at him. "There is someone here to see you."

Before she can reply he steps aside to reveal me and I suddenly remember an airplane but I see it on a screen. The door of that plane is open and a girl is shouting something. I don't know what she was shouting, but I remember her hair hung loose, two small braids on either side joining at the back. A younger version of this Relena Peacecraft, my sister.

"Milliardo." Her sweet voice sounds surprised and her expression changes. "I had not expected you." She gives Heero a certain look I do not want to translate.

"My apologies. If you are busy I can leave." I say to her.

She glances at her papers. "I am busy." She says. "But I suppose a small break can not hurt too much."

Pegan told me she was resting from a trip. Either he is oblivious to her working, which I highly doubt, or he did not think she would want to see me. I get that last impression from her as she pushes her papers aside and points to a chair. She gives me a questioning look as to inquire why I am here. She does not want to speak first and her silence is significant.

"I wanted to see you." I tell her honestly. "To meet you. Yet you do not even shake my hand." I had hoped for a hug, to be true. "We do not have a good relationship, do we?"

"Things have always been… difficult between us. I am sorry, brother, but it is the truth. I can not act like it is not so only because you do not remember."

"I understand." I answer but when I think about it I change my mind. "No, I don't understand. I don't understand why you did not visit me when I was in the hospital. We do not have a blood feud, for you sent me flowers."

"You do not remember." She sighs. "It is hard to explain to one who is oblivious to the circumstances we met in. The circumstances that got me here instead of the crown prince."

* * *

_-princess_


	64. Chinese zodiac

Entry for snippet Challenge 99: Dog

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**The Chinese zodiac**

"Hey, Wu. You're a dog!"

"Excuse me?" Is that the kind of greeting you give to someone you visit?

"The Chinese zodiac." He answers. "You're a dog. Did you know?"

I roll my eyes. "I was raised with the old ways, Maxwell

"Oh, right. Of course."

"You're a dog as well. We all are."

He shakes his head. "Not Heero. He was born in January so he's a rooster."

"Perhaps that's why you couldn't stay together."

"Wha-" His smile turns into a scowl. "What'd you say that for?!"

I realise what I said and. It was unfair, no matter how bad my mood is. "I apologise. That was uncalled for."

He sighs. "Well, I'm over him anyway. It's been what? Two years?" From the sound in his voice I make out that he is not telling the entire truth. Besides, if he were really over him, why would he still be picking on the Heero-look-a-like rookie? I offer him coffee senseo while he installs himself on my couch.

"It makes sense, you know." He says as he takes the cup I offer. "Not only are dogs loyal, they also stand up for the weaker and protect their homes. We remained loyal to the colonies, the weaker party, even when their own citizens did not. We never abandoned our home even when it abandoned us. Your ancestors were not as wrong as people claim they were."

"Dogs also enjoy helping people, though they are not good with company, they get depressed easily, they have no personal ambitions and they can't just sit still and relax."

"You sound as if you don't believe in it."

"We are four different personalities." I answer. "You are always full of energy and manage to turn the worst into something better, which is typical for the monkey. You also like to be seen and can loose interest in something very suddenly. That would make you a horse. Trowa cares for nature and has a creative mind, which would fit him with a goat, yet his calmness combined with the pessimistic and compassionate side votes him a rabbit. Quatre is calm and righteous and hates making even the tiniest mistake, which is typical for the pig. A snake does not waste his time on things like gossip and acts strongly on intuition, though they can exaggerate. I always found that more my type of zodiac. Relena is an idealist and a powerful leader figure, which could either fit with the rooster or the dragon. And then there's the courageous and respected tiger, the expressive and aggressive rat and the ox with his persistence and black-and-white vision. We share their traits as well."

"Wow." His mouth is this close from actually hanging open. "You really know your stuff, don't you?"

"I was expected to learn this all by heart."

"So... then you know about relationships as well? A dog and a rooster really don't go well together?"

"Don't put so much faith in the zodiac, Duo."

* * *

I enjoyed looking into this and writing about it. I hope you enjoyed reading it?

_-princess_


	65. The monarchy called Sanq

Entry for snippet Challenge 100: eternity

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**The monarchy called Sanq**

The circumstances that got her there instead of the crown prince? I frown. "I had never any intention to take the throne." That much I remember at least.

"Exactly." She said.

"I still do not see. How did that force you to take this position? You could have refused."

She stands up, with all the royal attitude she adopted. "You were the only true heir, my brother, but you refused. Yet I had plans of my own, to follow into my foster father's footsteps, the man who raised me, the man I believed to be my real father for fifteen years."

I shake my head. "It was the only way to keep you safe. I was taken away as well."

"The point is," she says as she turns those all-seeing eyes on me, "this should not have been my career, but yours. This country was your responsibility. The first time I came here I was fifteen, brother. You grew up here, but you neglected it. You said your hands were too stained with blood. You said this country needed a pacifist and you were not a pacifist. You put the words into their mouths, the words that would push me into this chair!"

I frown. It was what I had intended, but I still feel like I'm missing something.

She takes a breath to calm down, but her eyes show the anger the rest of her face carefully tries to hide. "If I had not taken the throne, this country would have become a democracy. The people, YOUR people, did not wish for that. There are only three kingdoms left and Sanq was not ready to give up what it has been for the past eternity."

That was it? She took the throne to keep this country from becoming a democracy. "The idea that a firstborn is fit to lead because the father is was rejected years ago. That is the reason why in those three monarchies the king or queen is no more than a figure without any real power. My apologies if what I am about to say insults you in any way, but don't you think there might a reason kingdoms are disappearing?"

"You really do not care for your people, do you? Have you any sense of responsibility at all, Milliardo Peacecraft?"

I open my mouth to answer, but she stops me.

"I think it would be best if you leave now."

Quietly, I stand up and she already opens the door for me. From the corner of my eye I see something glint and I throw myself onto my sister at the same time Heero does. Only a moment later the window breaks and an explosion hits the middle of the room I was just about to leave.

* * *

-princess

Someone reminded me for the last snippet that there's more tot he Chinese zodiac than just the month you were born in. She's right, of course, but 500 words are not enough to really get into it. If you want to know more, there are enough sources on the internet tot ell you more


	66. Code blue

Entry for snippet Challenge 101: Deadline

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Code blue**

"Hello?"

"Wufei."

I recognise the serious voice immediately as that of my housemate.

"This line is secure, but only for a few minutes."

A secure line?

"I need your help."

Why would he need a secure line?

"Wufei?"

"Ah, yes, sorry. You have my attention."

"I need preventers' help. She was attacked."

She? That can only be one. "What happened?"

"That can wait. She is alive. I am taking her over now. Can you arrange for somewhere safe?"

"Of course, I'll arrange it. How long until you reach here?"

"Three hours."

"Very well, I'll get right on it."

"Roger. Over and out."

The line goes dead and I take a moment to process the information.

Duo, still visiting, notices my tight face and the worried voice I spoke with. "What's going on?"

"Contact Lady Une." I say as I head to my computer. "Code blue. Approximately three hours."

* * *

_-princess_


	67. The plan

Entry for snippet Challenge 102: Too easy

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**Too easy**

My sister, Heero, the old Pegan and I need little time to move to the living room where Mylady Une and Wufei await us. There are four more present, but I know neither women, nor the Asian boy nor the one with the braid. The latter one sparks a memory, though. The windows are blinded, as darkness has already fallen outside.

Heero is injured. He took the bullet to his arm and we have not removed it. Sally moves to him and quickly settles him down to work on the wound.

"Your highness." Lady Une says to Relena with a small bow. "I was informed you were uninjured. I request that you quickly change into the clothes that are laid out for you in the room to my right." She points at the door to a room Wufei uses as a shrine.

"This way please, Miss Peacecraft." The lady speaks. Relena looks around startled. "Who is this?"

"She is you." The lady replies. "Or at least the you moving for a safe house in ten minutes."

My sister is no fool, she catches on quickly and the two ladies disappear. Heero does not seem pleased and decides that the least he can do is glare hard at the door.

The rest of us sit around Wufei's dinner table before she quickly explains. "The decoy will be moved to a safe house, escorted by her butler Pegan, her body guard Heero Yuy and our agent Jin."

Before she can move on, Heero speaks. "I stay with Relena." He says levelly.

"The decoy." Une tells him just as levelly. "It will be too easy for them to decide what is real and what not if you are not with the one moving away."

"I swore to protect her." Heero says again. "I will not leave her side."

"There are too many `if's to explain in such short notice, Heero." It is Wufei who says this. "You are too well-known for not leaving her side. Your staying here will confirm the decoy, while your going will in the least set doubts to whether that is the real Queen or not."

He seems to think it over and Une uses that to add her share. "Agent Maxwell, agent Chang and myself are perfectly capable of protecting her. And so is her brother."

"Your plan sounds doubtful." Heero finally speaks and his face tightens in pain.

"It is not the only thing we have planned."

"Maxwell, I need your help here." That is the doctor speaking.

"What?" The braided boy confirms his name. "Why me?"

"Because you have the highest level of medication of all those present here. The removal of this bullet will be messy and we are on the clock."

He does not seem happy as he stands, but I see that Heero has removed his glare from the door and aims it now at the boy named Maxwell.

* * *

_-princess_


	68. Plan B

Entry for snippet Challenge 103: First priority

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Plan B**

"And how will you get the real Relena out?" Heero asks and I look up to see him practically growling as Maxwell gives Sally a hand in removing the bullet. And that is not because of pain.

"Leaving her here is not an option." Milliardo puts in. "She will be found."

"Of course, her safety is our first priority." I tell him. "That is why she will be going out through the back door when agent Nealson –the stand in- leaves through the front."

Heero grunts softly, glaring at Maxwell but his words are directed to this table. "You only mean to use her as a diversion? I'd think if they are watching here, they will be watching all exits."

"These houses were built with the war threatening. That's the key." Lady Une explained. "They were built with possibilities for flight routes in case of a bombing or other attacks, and the flight route was realised when the war did land. The back yard has an entrance to a tunnel. The exit is being secured as we speak."

"This tunnel, it is safe?"

"Her highness' safety if our first priority. The tunnel was checked and should present no serious issues."

The door to the spare room opens and Relena comes out wearing simple clothes. She is followed by agent Mary Nealson, wearing the queen's suit. She was chosen as the agent for this job for her resemblance in body and that shows by the way the clothes fit her neatly. Only her hair is too dark, but that was prepared for as well. She has it pulled back into a tail and will be holding up the hood of her coat while she leaves.

"Agent Nealson dressed and ready to continue with phase three of mission Eagle's flight." Their voices match better than their hair does.

"Heero is not." Sally announces without looking up. She's inspecting the wound as she murmurs "It does not look as good as I hoped. I'll need at least twenty more minutes. Most likely more. But the bullets needs out now."

"I had hoped that would not be necessary." Lady Une stands up and rubs her temples, thinking for a moment. "Alright, over to plan B." She looks at Milliardo. "Merquise will act in Yuy's stead. Can you do that?"

Milliardo nods. "Of course."

"Agent Maxwell and Agent Po will continue with Yuy here. Agent Po knows further details. Agent Chang and myself will escort her highness out. Is that clear?"

Several voices confirm and Heero growls.

"Let's go then." She hesitates before she speaks again. "Zechs, I must remind you that you are not an agent. Agent Jin is in charge, agent Nealson his second. Despite your background."

* * *

_-princess_

Princess loves reviews!


	69. Decoy escape

Entry for snippet Challenge 104: Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Title: Decoy escape  
Author: princess  
Archive: anyone want to rec. this series, please ask first.  
Pairings: Just colleagues  
Warnings: none  
Summary: 290 words. Time to get 'Relena' to safety. This is Zechs P.O.V.

Decoy escape

We are already on the road when the rest of the plan is explained to us.

"Is it safe to speak in here?" I ask. "If the car has protection against radiation form listening devices, it will only be easier for them to follow."

"I checked the clothes," Agent Nealson answers. "There was nothing there and this vehicle is one of ours. Can't harm to be careful of how and what we speak, though."

They certainly have taken many precautions in getting my pretend-sister to safety. The route is nearly a hundred kilometres, making absolutely no sense. There are two points where cars will be exchanged, unless we believe we are being followed. In that case we pass the parking lot without stopping and the preventers waiting there for the swap will understand the hint.

Agent Jin is a good driver, and a quick one While Pegan and I do all we can to see who might be following, the Asian boy –for he is hardly more than that- easily drives us to the first swap, twenty minutes ahead. The black BMW is quickly exchanged for a red citroën, while we carefully shield 'Relena'. So far, so good.

The next stop is at a factory sight, where we move into a blue opel. Another twenty minutes later we arrive safely at the safe house, where we enter, only to leave again through the back door and take resident in a neighbouring house. That was a complicated dance, but hopefully the steps were complicated enough to throw off any followers.

We enter the house and agent Jin immediately begins checking the place while we settle down. When he's content, he joins us "Tomorrow evening we will move Milliardo to safety."

"What?!"


	70. Through the tunnel

Entry for snippet Challenge 105: Gold

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Through the tunnel**

"Due to the importance of your safety I recommend you accept a change of name for the time being."

Relena glances at Heero before she nods and says "Alright. I presume you have already chosen one carefully?"

"Joline Grey, ma'am. A common name and not one to raise eyes. Now, if you'll come this way, please. Wufei?"

With a nod, I take the lead as I have the keys to the shelter tunnel. The back yard is dark and quiet and even though all are trying to make as little sound as possible, I can not help but think that the sounds are like thunder. It's a clear sign for myself that I am ready to expect anything at any time. I can feel my heart thumping in my throat. No matter how many missions I take, that feeling always remains.

Lady Une is the first to get in, followed by Relena. I close the door behind the three of us just when the oil lamp Lady Une carries lights. We only take a moment to light mine, before we move on. With Heero injured and Milliardo taking his place, the two of us are the only ones left to protect the queen, but we decided before she arrived this was the best solution. More guards will be waiting at the end of the tunnel.

We walk in silence and I use that time to study the walls of the tunnel, holding my oil lamp close enough to see and I wonder if this is how the people in old gold mines used to feel. The tunnel is small and if the oil lamps fail, all we can do to get out is feel our way around. The tunnel is connected to many others, however, making the underground route a true maze. If it were not for the clear, smooth-feeling marks, I would never be able to tell which way to go. I wonder what solutions they had for that in those days.

Lady Une reveals to Relena that at the end of this route, a car will be waiting to take her to a safe place. She hopes this will all be over soon, but if not, then at least she'll use the next few days to ensure her safety before the Queen of Sanq returns to her own home. She assures her she will not need to leave the planet. When all is said and most questions answered, the tunnel grows silent again.

It is nearly a five kilometre* walk but then the final door is in sight. It is Lady Une who goes out first, gun drawn, to check if the security is in place. Then Relena moves out and I follow. There are two cars waiting at this end, one for Relena and myself and one for Lady Une, who will return to headquarters.

"This way please, Miss Grey." Trowa indicates one of the cars.

That is a surprise.

* * *

_-princess_

Review please?


	71. Nightly musings

Entry for snippet Challenge 105: Gold

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**Nightly musings**

It has been an hour since we arrived here and now that things are quieting down, it allows for time to think. That, I learned long ago, is not always a good thing.

Today was an impressive day, to say the least. This Heero yuy seems a strong person, but he is so young. He can not have been older than sixteen during the war. How is it possible that such young boys were allowed to take such important places? I was barely older than a boy myself.

Strange, to think of myself like that when I can not remember much between that time and today.

Treize was a man. In my eyes he had been a man for years and I longed to reach that day when I would realise I was a man as well. But Treize was always a couple of years ahead of me, always making me look like a little boy until I took matters into my own hands. I remember my mask breaking, I remember saying that I could no longer be Zechs Marquise. It is one of those loose memories, just like my destroying Tallgeese. But I suppose it means not all will remain lost forever.

Heero has a strong personality. The way he spoke of my attempt to destroy the earth, the planet I grew up on, showed that he must really love it, that he was relieved when I came to my senses. Such a strong person like I have never been. It is that kind of strength that I have always envied. First in Treize, and now in him.

But as much as I try to think of Heero Yuy, my mind keeps wandering towards my sister. Circumstances I could not understand kept us away from each other, but it never kept me from loving her. Thinking of her was one of the few ways I could even remember my mother, smiling with my sister in her arms, breastfeeding her, telling me what a big boy I was and how I would have to look after her a little if my parents were not able to.

And now I see her again, only to find out that she hates me. And who can blame her after such an explanation? I gave up the throne.

I thought I knew I was not fit to be the king for my people, but now I see I just did not want that duty. The responsibility of being a figurehead, the way people look at you without seeing you. I never wanted any of that. Neither did Relena, but I won the contest for the most stubborn sibling, only because she has a bigger heart than I do. I should have tried to be the king they wanted. I am the first born, it was my responsibility. But instead I pushed it onto my sister. I am the one who put her in that golden cage.

* * *

I sometimes get questions about why my chapters are so short and if I please could make them longer. I have mentinned this a few times before and will do so again now. No, my chapters can not be longer. They are written for a bi-weekly snippet challenge on the 5x6ml on yahoo. This means chapters may be no more than 500 words a chapter and this means I really only show snippets of what is going on while the story moves onward quickly. I purposefully leave out a lot of details because that is the style I chose to write this story in. I'm pleased you are still with me, though. I'm quite proud of this project, perhaps more proud than of any other of my stories and it's always nice to know other people enjoy my work.

-princess


	72. Stitches

Entry for snippet Challenge 106: Fanning the flames

This is third person P.O.V.

* * *

**Stitches**

"Are you done yet?" Heero strains to look at his arm and accidentally pulls it as he does.

"Damn it." Duo swears. "Hold still! I can't stitch you up like that."

"I want to get to Relena as quickly as possible." The older man replies.

"Relena, Relena." Duo mutters. "Everything for Relena. Your arm for Relena, your whole fucking life for Relena!"

"As I told you before, it is my job."

The air seems to have thickened within those past few seconds and Sally, who was packing her bag, looks up at the pair of them. "You're almost done, Heero. But you won't be joining Relena. Not yet anyway."

"What?" Turning sharply towards Sally moves his arm again. "AUCH! Damn it, Maxwell, can't you even do a simple thing as putting in some stitches without injuring me more?!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one who got myself shot over some stupid girl!"

"That's enough." Heero roughly pulls his arm free and stands up. "You're done here, I'll do the rest myself. After I find Relena."

"Sit down, Heero Yuy." Sally orders curtly. "I will finish that while Maxwell cleans these scissors. And as I said, you're not joining Relena yet. Tonight, you will stay with agent Maxwell."

"WHAT?!"

"No fucking way!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this piece, even though it's not about Wufei or Zechs.

- princess


	73. The Maganac corps

Entry for snippet Challenge 108: Tenacity

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**The Maganac Corps**

Trowa opens the door of the car and allows Queen Relena to get in before he followed her. I get in via the other side and the car quickly drives off, Lady Une and two preventers taking another car.

"I hope your Highness will forgive me for not sending a limousine." Trowa speaks.

"If one wants to get away unnoticed, a limousine would only attract unwanted attention." The queen answers.

"Exactly." I have not spoken to Trowa in a long time, but I learned from the news that he is still together with Quatre. Of course the tabloids, as a certain braided colleague often reminds me, have them in one crisis after another, but then the next day the same colleague informs me according to Trowa and Quatre themselves this is all untrue.

I suppose I myself have been too busy to find their company, working for preventers. But perhaps that is all just excuses. As much as I respect them, we never had much in common, except that we fought alongside each other.

"So, I take it I will be staying at the Winner residence."

"That is the plan. The Maganac corps will protect you with their lives as they protect Quatre."

"They say the Maganac army developed to one of the greatest private armies anywhere."

Trowa chuckles. "The 'greatest' is a large notion, your Highness. But they are good at what they do, which is mainly protecting. I believe their loyalty to Quatre is their true strength."

"That and the fact that they simply refuse to give up, I hear." I put in.

"They can be quite stubborn." Trowa hesitates to admit. "But they know that when Quatre orders something he has a good reason for it. On his orders they will pull back." Quatre the strategist. I remember how he sent us the message that we were done on the earth and should be heading to outer space. He sacrificed his gundam and was willing to sacrifice himself to let us know what course to take. During the past years his strategies to promote peace have been brilliant as well. No wonder the Maganac force is so loyal to him.

"You will be perfectly safe, even if word gets out where you are staying."

"I don't suppose my brother will be there as well?" Her voice holds some hesitation.

"Your brother, your highness?"

"I know I am the queen, I know why people worry about me and why my safety is important. But he was there when the bullet was fired. Somehow people seem to forget he survived a terrorist attack only months ago." Relena sighs. "If anyone can use a Maganac army to keep himself alive, it's Milliardo."

* * *

-princess


	74. Was I a fool?

Entry for snippet Challenge 109: The Fool

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**Was I a fool?**

They say many politicians are first born or only children. They say first born children grow up with more sense of responsibility than a second-born or further down would. I am first born, I grew up as an only child. But I did not get that sense of responsibility, or I would not have saddled Relena with what was to be my place. Or perhaps that is because I often had Treize to look out for me, as I should have been looking out for my sister.

Relena, on the other hand grew up as an only child, not even knowing she had an older brother, much less depending on one.

"I used to say 'a penny for your thoughts'" Pegan joins me at the empty table.

"Did it work?" I ask him.

"It usually did. I lost quite a few pennies when you were four. Of course you did not know then that pennies weren't worth anything anymore."

"I was a fool then."

"You were four. You did not know better."

"I suppose." I rub my eyes. "Do you think I was a fool to give up the throne?"

"In tarot cards the fool stands for a new beginning." He says thoughtfully.

"I thought you were Christian?"

"I am, but you are not."

"Still it does not answer my question."

He hesitates, thinking on the answer before he speaks. "I have never been in your position. I do not believe I can ever fully understand the decision you made."

That is still not much of an answer. "I asked you for your opinion, not my own."

"Well, if you had the choice now, would you make it the same?"

Would I? Would I choose the life of a king if I was given the choice in this time? "I never really wanted to be king. Not the responsibility, not the position, not the rest of job."

"Then I do not think you were a fool. A king who really would only resign to his fate, without actually supporting what he does would not be much of a king. The people deserve more than that, or a president would be the best option. In my opinion, of course."

* * *

-princess


	75. Test subject

Entry for snippet Challenge 110: Chocolate

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Test subject**

"It will be a short while before we arrive." Trowa says as he rummages in a bag. He pulls out a small box which seemingly holds chocolates. "In the meantime Quatre asked me to get your opinion on some of these."  
Relena chuckles. "So the factory wants to introduce new flavours again?"

"Development never stopes."

"He seems to value my opinion. This is the third time he asked me to play the test subject." Relena takes one of the chocolates in the box.

"The previous ones you preferred turned out to be a hit." Trowa answers.

"This is a pretty good one too." Relena takes a moment to savour the taste and then nods. "Somehow it reminds me of grandmother Darlain. She always has candy when we came and her chocolates tasted similar to this."

"That would be number... fourteen." Trowa mutters to himself before handing out the box to me.

I decline. "I prefer chocolate without filling."

Shruging, Trowa takes one for himself and offers Relena another one, which she takes with a small protest of not wanting to get fat.

"I did not know Quatre was in the chocolate business." I remark.

"It's not a business the Winner family is known for. His father bought the factory years ago when it was about to be shut down. He invested in it, saving many jobs and then he even set up a research centre to improve the chocolates, providing job opportunities that were quite necessary at that time. Ah, there we are."

* * *

_-princess_


	76. In comparison

Entry for snippet Challenge 111: Unreasonable demands

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**In comparison**

"Can I ask you a question?"

The Young preventer agent Jin who joined our 'escape' looks up at me. "Of course, sir."

"Why did you join the preventers?"

He does not need to think on his answer at all. "To preserve peace, sir."

"And you think preventers in the best way of achieving that?"

"Well..." He hesitates, but I wait patiently for his answer. Ever since Lady Une asked me to join preventers again I've been wondering if I should. Perhaps asking one of them can give me some perspective, even without details he's not allowed to discuss.

"I wasn't born in high circles, sir, and I'm not very good with words either. But I'm good at all that you need to be a good preventer. So I suppose this is how I can best use the abilities I have."

Hmm. "It seems to mean a lot to you." That much is obvious from the way he speaks.

"If I may speak freely, sir. When the war broke out I was just a kid. Some of my earliest memories are about my family always being home before dark because it wasn't safe outside afterwards. I saw family and friends loosing their lives. Some were lucky and just lost a limb or two before being sent home. I just want to give other kids a fair chance of growing up without having those kind of memories."

The horrors of war. Who would not want to prevent their loved ones from knowing those? "That sounds like a rather simple reason."

"What kind of reason did you expect, sir?"

What kind of reason am I looking for? I'm not certain. "A more political one perhaps?"

"I'm afraid I don't know much about politics, sir. I'm just happy to know that I'm part of a group trying their very best to keep mentally unstable people like Treize Kushrenada from getting too much power."

Treize Kushrenada. He nearly spits out those words. Is that truly how the history books mention him, mentally unstable, crazy, a lunatic? I shake my head. Of course, history is written by those who win the war and they would need a scapegoat, and they'll twist and turn the truth for as much as they need to get one.

Still, why Treize? Why not General Septum or one of the other high lords who truly fought only for their own gain rather than for all mankind? Of course, I did not always agree with Treize. We did not always fight the same side, but still.

"Treize Kushrenada was one of the most genius people I ever met."

"Adolf Hitler was considered a genius as well."

Is that whom you'll be compared with from now, like just another Adolf Hitler? Is that how future generation will see you? Did you know this was what would become of your name when you went and got yourself killed? Is that the kind of organisation I want to be working with?

* * *

My apologies for the lateness and the next one might be late as well. I'm very busy with buying an apartment and that eats a lot of my time away. Hope you don't mind too much that this is going slower now. It won't stop, it'll just be slow for a few weeks!

_-princess_


	77. Your rules, my rules

Entry for snippet Challenge 111: Unreasonable demands

This is third person P.O.V.

* * *

**Your rules, my rules**

The car is barely on the move and already he begins.

"I want the bed."

"No way, it's my bed."

"And I'm the guest, so as a good host, you will give me the bed and sleep on the couch yourself."

"Fuck you."

"You already did. I also want bread for breakfast, not that cereal crap you eat. And not that white bread either, but good, brown bread."

"See, that's one thing I never liked about you. You were always like 'I want this, you will do that'. Well, guess what? We're not together anymore and it's my house you're staying in, so it'll go my way, mister."

"Then I am not staying."

"Then you get to tell the lady Une and explain. I'm certain 'Dear Relena' will hear word of it as well. Let's see how she likes this side of you." Her name is not exactly spoken with respect.

"You're still jealous of her." A statement, not a question.

"The hell I am. She can have you and your rotten commands."

"At least she's mature enough to deal with her problems on her own. At least she doesn't cry out at night and then tells me to hold her."

The car stops right there and then in the middle of the street. Another car hoots loudly before shooting by. Duo turns to Heero. "Get out." He practically growls.

"I was told to..."

"Get the hell out of my car, you son of a bitch!"

Heero frowns, thinking over his previous words before he says. "I apologise. That was unnecessarily cruel and I take it back."

"And that is supposed to just cut it?"

"We were given orders. I am to stay with you and receive new information in the morning, at your place."

Duo takes a deep breath. "If you are staying with me, you will live by my rules. Surely the perfect soldier can do that for the mission for just one night? Otherwise you can get your ass out right here, right now."

Realising Duo is actually serious, is, Heero finally agrees. "Very well, your rules will apply, so long as they are reasonable."

"Good." Duo checks his mirrors before he continues the journey again.

A few very silent minutes later, Duo turns a right and Heero frowns. "This is not the route to your place."

"The night store is this way. They should have some brown bread."

* * *

Apologies for the lateness of this chapter are in the previous chapter. Reviews might help, though.

-princess


	78. Safety

Entry for snippet Challenge 113: Jinx

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Safety**

Before long we drive through gates that seem loosely guarded. But the men acting as guards are from the Maguanac force. That makes this guard pretty much elite, even if they don't wear uniforms.

The car drives up the too long driveway. Nobody can possibly sneak in unnoticed here. If they do get past the guards, they'll not have much cover at all creeping up to the house and camera's are hanging in subtle and less subtle places.

The car continued on to a garage big enough for a gundam before it halts. The car with Lady Une follows as well.

No matter how many times I see them, Quatre's manors always manage to impress me.

"Here we are, your highness." Trowa holds the car door open for Relena to get out while I get out on the other side. I see he even has the courtesy to extend his hand to her.

A group of three Maguanac, including their huge leader, come up to us to greet. They bow to her and exchange quick formalities to Queen Relena and Lady Une. "Quatre sends his regrets that he could not welcome you here in person, but he should stop by later on.

"I trust that extra safety measures have been taken as we discussed?" Lady Une's business voice asks the Maguanac.

"Of course, My Lady. Her highness will be safe here. Security has never been more tight than it is now, not even for Master Quatre. Not a rat could sneak in unnoticed."

"Don't say that." Another of the Maguanac complains. "You'll jinx it!"

"Oh, nonsense, Karim, I told you to leave the superstition for when you're off duty."

"I suggest we retire for the evening." Lady Une cuts in. "It has been a hectic day for all and I for one will need to be up early for a press conference in Sanq regarding this matter."

"I do not presume it is possible for me to join this press conference, is it, My Lady?" Relena asks.

"For your own safety, no, your highness." Lady Une replies. "But if you wish Quatre has a room prepared from where a statement can be recorded."

"That would be just fine."

* * *

I'm back! Sorry for the absence, people. I was moving. I'm not by far done yet, but I am back to work and got some decent structure in my life again so chapters should be coming up more quickly again.

It helps if you let me know what you think!


	79. The garden

Entry for snippet Challenge 115: Green

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**The garden**

The garden in this house is surprisingly deep. From the back of it you can not even see the house. Of course, that is mainly due to the many trees that are planted in a way to deliberately shield the view. It make sitting on the little terrace that was built here like sitting in the middle of a forest. I can imagine myself in a great green forest with nothing or nobody around me but the animals, the birds, singing their lovely song. I can even hear a small creek streaming nearby, an effect no doubt added with that intention. Oh yes, it is the perfect place for a little time alone with someone you care about, or for a nice daydream of such a person.

Unfortunately a car passing through the street at the other side of the fence behind these trees spoils the effect.

I sip from the water I brought with me as I look around again, then lean back and close my eyes and smell the green around me. Green is the opposite colour of red on the colour circle. Green represents life, as does white, which, of course, is opposite of black. And both red and black stand for blood and death. How simple we've made it to symbolise certain things. Though I believe in China -or perhaps it was another Asian area- white is the colour that stands for death.

I remember vaguely a time where I had to run through a forest, or walk through it. The forest was enemy territory, but the edge of that forest would mark the end of that territory. At the end of the forest lay safety.

Somehow I know it is not a memory of the war. Then it must be a memory from after that. Before it was mainly training, but no real field missions like that. I know that much at least.

I remember not being alone as well, but I can not recall who it was that was with me. Was it Wufei? He told me we worked as partners during those last months at preventers. I shake my head. According to the doctor it is good that I begin to remember things again. But to me it's just frustrating. I never seem to remember enough. I do not feel like I can ask those people inside if they know of this mission. I do not want them to see me like that.

If only Wufei had been on my side of this 'mission'. I could have asked him. He'd not have laughed. He never does when I ask him.

* * *

-princess


	80. Quatre

Entry for snippet Challenge 116: Praise

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Quatre**

The door to the white sitting room opens and Quatre steps in, but we can not say anything to him just yet. He's busy speaking on the phone, or rather against a tiny microphone connected by wire to a plug he's got in his ear.

"Yes, that's right. So just adjust that second paragraph as I told you and for the rest it looks fine. Well done, Macey... No need, I'll trust you... Thank you... Goodbye."

He presses the plug in his ear and then looks around. "My apologies." He said with the brilliant smile I remember so very well. "The walk here was shorted than I thought. I see you have already been taken care of." He nods to the drinks we received from his butler.

Relena stands up and walks towards Quarter Winner, looking very pleasant. "Quatre." She said informally. "It is good to see you again." She actually kisses his cheek. It seems they have kept in contact since the war.

"It is good to see you again as well, your highness." Quatre replies just as pleasantly. "Although the circumstances could have been better, of course. I trust you have been well taken care of since your arrival?"

"As always, Quatre." Relena answers. "Your staff is superb as always."

"I will be sure to tell them then." Quatre takes a seat in a vacant chair and looks around at the rest of us, greeting us all with a nod. He seems to smile a little seeing me, although I do not see why. I have not seen him in years. Then the butler brings him a cup of steaming hot coffee which he takes gladly.

"Was that Macey Wiliamson you were just talking to?" Relena decides to ask.

"Yes." Answers Quatre. "I must say I am grateful that you sent her to me for employment. I was a bit uncertain over her at first, but she has improved so much since her first year here. Although she is one of those who responds much better to praise than to criticism."

"Don't many people respond better to that?" Lady Une speaks up, more pleasantly than I am used from her.

"True." Quatre answers. "But it took Macey a while to learn that criticism was only given for her own improvement, that it did not automatically mean she sucked." He shakes his head and watches his butler leave the room. We are alone now. "But enough about my staff. You are here on a much more serious matter." He says less pleasantly and much more how I remember him. "This room is safe from prying ears and eyes."

* * *

-princess


	81. An urge

Entry for snippet Challenge 117: Alone

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**An urge**

The others are already in bed by the time I decide to go back inside. I know which room is mine for the night, but I doubt there will be any clothes to change in that fit me as I am quite tall. Luckily the night is not very cold, so I can sleep without clothes.

But I do not wish to go to bed yet.

Tomorrow we will move again, for my safety this time. I have not a say in this matter, that much became clear to me. However, I do not think I need protection. I can see why people would have a grudge against me. I was more than a soldier. I was a figure and one who threatened to destroy the earth. My conversation with Heero Yuy cleared up many things. The war may be over now, may have been over for so long that the newest generation of humans will never even remember any of it, but it is still fresh in the adult's minds. And some may seek revenge even now.

The peace seems strong. What I have heard on the news and read in the papers these past weeks makes it appear so. Yet what I heard from Wufei and from Heero Yuy makes me wonder if it really is. Or perhaps I'm just too close to those still fighting to keep the peace. Perhaps I should just try and relax, away from all that.

But for now I can not do that. for now I have to pretend I am in need of protection I do not want. I do not believe that bullet was meant for me. If it were, then why attack me at my sister's residence? They could have decided I would be visiting her sooner or later and simply have waited fr that, but to me that seems rather farfetched. No, I do not believe I need the protection they are so keen on giving me. I do not believe I even want that.

I remember Lady Une asking me to rejoin Preventers and get that familiar hot feeling I often get when thinking about it. It feels like it is choking me. I get a strong urge to just walk out the front door and disappear for a while, to see for myself what I want to do, but I can not do that right now. Walking out would also endanger my sister, for if somebody managed to find this place, they will know for certain it is a fake. After all they have gone through to get my sister and myself into safety, it would be a poor way to repay them.

Yet the urge to leave it all for a while, right now, is strong.

I'd better get to bed before I do something I might regret.

* * *

-princess

Please review!


	82. An other kind of urge

Entry for snippet Challenge 118: Hunger

This is third person P.O.V.

* * *

**An other kind of urge**

His clothing already lay discarded at the other side of his room, though he'd kept his hair in its braid. Hair was warm and with how much he was sweating already it would be no good leaving it untied. Besides, he might not feel up to braiding it before going to sleep anymore.

He felt the picture in his one hand, but he did not need to look at it the way he had so often before to get himself far enough. The real thing was here, downstairs, on his couch. He had enough pictures from just how little he had seen of the man today.

God, he was handsome even when he was angry! And he looked so damn sexy when he was injured.

Were they wrong thoughts? He was beyond caring about that. He'd always taken his faith a little more freely. And he could not deny what his down there wanted.

The free hand was already rubbing it, just the top, the way he loved it. He imagined looking at the man on his couch, he imagined him not asleep, but wide awake, and very aware of Duo. He imagined him teasing only for a minute and then he could not take it anymore and imagined him completely undressed.

Oh, how he wanted him. Soon his imagination had them both naked, rubbing against each other, feeding that hunger the both of them felt. He imagined that hard, perfect body, the constant struggle for control on both sides. He decided he won, saw the object of his fantasies leaning over and himself find that hole he so desperately wanted to enter. He did not need lube, for this was just imagination and there was no time. He was already so close. He could feel himself shoving inside, raw and barbaric hunger and felt himself moving harshly.

All too soon, he felt the milky liquid spill over his fingers and he leaned back against the wall and sighed. Now all he wanted was a glass of beer in a brown café and this would have been perfect. Almost as perfect as the real thing, which was still downstairs, sleeping beautifully on his couch.

* * *

Please review

-princess


	83. Two days

Entry for snippet Challenge 119: mountain

This is Wufei P.O.V.

* * *

**Two days**

"That was well done, if I may say so, your Highness." Lady Une bows as the queen steps out of the camera room from where she just finished recording a speech to inform her people of the activities. "Although I am not certain we can have you back safely within those two days."

"I am." Relena answers and I take my position in her guard, following her even within the safety of Quatre's walls. "I appreciate all you are doing for me, but I can not stay on the run for long. I have a country to return to and I do not wish to be knows as a coward."

"Seeking safety after a serious attempt on your life is not generally considered cowardice, your Highness."

"If the bullet were meant for me in the first place."

"She is right." Quatre joins in. "I have been thinking on this day and I do find it strange anyone would want to kill the Queen of Sanq. The position gives no real power, it is mostly a symbolic position. And if enough people in the country wish to be done with the monarchy, elections will be a much easier way to take care of that."

"Exactly." Relena answers. "Besides, my brother has done many things people might want revenge for and an attempt on his life has been made before."

"Your men and mine are currently investigating the incident, your Highness." Lady Une says seriously. "We will have to wait for their reports before we decide when you should return."

"I am not just a puppet, Lady Une." Relena sounds agitated but she looks tired as she stops and turns on the Lady. "Sanq is a persistent people, resilient, or we would not be where we are. I have taken on the role of symbol of Sanq and to fulfil that position I will climb every mountain I come across in order to fulfil that role. It is no more than my people did and they will expect no less from me. Two days." And without waiting for Lady Une's reply she enters her room and closes the door.

Lady Une shakes her head. "I do not know whether she is being foolish or just naïve."

"It looks to me she is trying to be brave." Quatre answers.

Lady Une turns to me now. "Chang, I will trust Winner's men with her safety for the night. I want you to gather the reports on the incident. Something should be coming in regarding the safety of Miliardo as well. Make sure the reports are seen by no-one who does not need to."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll come with you." Quatre says. "I'd like to know what we're dealing with here."

* * *

Please review

-princess


	84. I remember

Entry for snippet Challenge 120: Family

This is Zechs P.O.V.

* * *

**I remember.**

My dear little sister. What am I to do with you? Your accusation bothers me. You say I betrayed my people by refusing the position of their king. But is that true? Did I not betray them long before that by giving up the pacifist way?

I remember standing there in that hallway that was ruined so many years ago. I remember staring at our father's painting, taking off my helmet to meet him as Milliardo, rather than Zechs. I remember what I thought then. I thought my hands were too stained with blood. I thought I knew then that you were much better fit to become Sanq's symbol.

I had not seen you for fourteen years, but I knew you were well. Sir Kushrenada was so kind to keep me informed and later Treize took over. But Treize's information was never complete. He'd inform me you'd joined your father on a trip only after you had returned. And when you changed schools would not tell me where you had gone.

"Does it matter?" He asked me. "This is not the time to visit her. I doubt she even knows of her heritage yet. Have patience, my friend."

You are my sister. One of my earliest memories is of mother singing you to sleep, because you were a cry-baby. Mother's songs usually managed to quiet you.

It is unfair, is it not? You do not remember me as a child and I do not really remember you as a grown-up. But today I saw clearly that our relationship after the war was far from good. I asked Wufei about you, but he would not tell me. I asked him why you had not taken me in after the attempt, but he said it was not his business. He said that my relationship with you was something only you could tell me about.

I wish to resolve this problem there is between us, but I fear it might be too late. Yet we are family, Relena. I wish to have someone to share my memories with, someone who knows these memories apply to her and her background as well. You are the only one I have left to share them with yet you will not receive them. I wish there were more, but everyone is gone. It is only you and I who are left.

I suppose I should count my blessings, though. I think of Wufei and how he lost his family. He told me about it one night, when I remembered something about L5, his home colony. He must at some time feel as I do now, like he needs to talk with someone who shares his heritage, who shares his genes.

At least I still have you, Relena. Our relationship may hang on a thread right now, but believe me when I say I will do what I can to weave new threads to it before this one gives away. I want my sister.

* * *

I'd appreciate it if you reviewed

-princess


	85. A treat for my absences

Entry for snippet Challenge 130: Old

Three points of views

* * *

**Past**

"So it's Dragon that's behind this?"

"So it seems."

"What can you tell me about them?"

"They're a faction of elites. They used to belong to March."

"I understand you can not tell me everything, Wufei, but I'd like a little more information than that."

I hesitate, but I suppose it is fair. "Alright. What do you know about March?"

"It's the syndicate that started after the war." Quatre answers correctly. "They became a big player in the underworld."

"True." I nod.

"Although lately they seem a little off-course. In the beginning it was rather easy what they wanted, which was to gain more power. Now that they have it, they don't seem to know what to do with it." He frowns. "They are up to something, aren't they."

"Actually," I answer, "we believe they aren't."

"Explain."

"Well... Where to start?" I shake my head. "I suppose the beginning then. You see, March was indeed an organisation meant to become big in the underworld. To do that, they needed people who could get stuff done."

"Dragon?"

"Yes, but I'm getting to that. You see, a war is a perfect opportunity for people to build grudges. After the war I'm sure you can imagine many people were unsatisfied with the kind of peace that came."

"Of course. If there were a solution everybody liked, there would not have been a need to fight."

"Exactly. March knew this also and they cleverly played in on that. They selected people who were the best in certain fields they needed expertise in. They offered them a position in their organisation, doing 'odd jobs' for them and in return March would help them get their revenge. The ones who took this opportunity were soon united in a team of elites. Dragon."

"But you said they don't belong to dragon anymore." Quatre muses. "So either they got fed up with working for someone else and realised what they could do without them, or March did not give them what they had promised."

"It's the latter. They gave small opportunities to the people belonging to Dragon, but it was nowhere near enough. And indeed they realised they could do well on their own. They left March, but to taunt them they continued using the code name Dragon. Without them March is lost." It will not be long before they are finished. We are planning on getting to their top soon, but that indeed is highly classified information.

"That explains their recent behaviour."

"How do you know about them?"

"Winner corporation deals with more than just a few companies. I have been co-operating with Lady Une regarding business partners I do not completely trust."

"I see." I should not have been so surprised.

"So I assume this Dragon faction that you say has been moving on its own is now solely out to get revenge?"

"Indeed. And they are good at what they do."

"Are they war veterans?"

"Some are. Some are not. Unfortunately we're not quite sure of who exactly belongs to Dragon. They are very good at keeping that a secret. You and your army need to be careful, Quatre. Those belonging to Dragon, whether behind the scenes or not, they belong to the best."

"So, who were they after, his majesty or her majesty?"

"We are not quite certain yet. Both have a history of not making everybody happy. An attempt was already made at Zech's life before, but the bullet seemed, at first glance, to be aimed at Queen Relena. And as was said, we must not forget there was another person in that room which was shot at."

"You mean Heero?"

"We must keep all options open."

"Is he safe?"

"Lady Une has provided him with a body guard."

"And he agreed to that?"

"He doesn't know it's a body guard." Maxwell was informed of his duty and I know that despite their history, he will not screw up. He is good at what he does and he takes pride in it.

"And in your opinion, Wufei?" Quatre asks. "Surely you have an idea of which of them this was aimed at?"

"We must await further reports on the investigation. If they can trace the bullet's path it should help us get the full picture."

He doesn't snore. He used to complain that Duo snores. But Duo doesn't. Duo just breathes out loud.

Duo doubts he did so tonight, though. He barely slept. Even though he chose to sleep in his own bed and put Heero on the couch, he just couldn't really catch sleep. He was out for an hour or two, but since then it has been on and off. And now daylight is creeping through the windows.

Ah, forget it. Duo throws away the covers and gets out of bed. Knowing Heero he will be awake in an hour or so. That man is one of those lucky men who can just close his eyes and be asleep until the time he sets for himself to awake.

He won't wake from Duo's footsteps. Duo is quiet enough not to disturb Heero. He knows where everything in and the most sound he makes while getting himself some breakfast is pouring the cereal in his bowl. He eats them with yoghurt. He likes that better than with milk. He doesn't like milk much.

He takes a place at his table and from there he looks at the sleeping man on his couch. How often he used to watch Heero sleep during the time they still shared a bed. He is beautiful. Heero always curled up the way he is now. I wonder this morning as I did then why that is so.

By the time he is done with his cereal, Heero stirs. Slowly he wakes up and opens his eyes, looks around a little disorientated.

"Did I wake you?" Duo asks quietly and Heero's eyes settle on him for a few seconds.

"No." he answers then and looks away. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

Heero nodds. "Can I use the shower?"

"Go ahead. You know where to find the towels."

And the beauty is gone.

The group is up early. I can hear them walking around in the hallways and know I should be getting up as well. But somehow I feel like being rebellious and stay in bed.

We are moving again. I am moving. They think it might be me the bullet was meant for. I do not know if that is true. We should hear this afternoon. Last night I had no time to think about myself. I was too busy thinking about my sister, how much I want her to live and how much I hope we can build some sort of relationship despite all that happened.

I dreamt of her last night. I dreamt of the time when she was just born, the time of which my earliest memories consist. She cried a lot. The baby room was next to our mother's room if I remember correctly, for my mother wanted to raise us herself for as much as she could. But she cried so much, that one night they put her in her buggy in another room and let her cry while they got some much-needed sleep.

I found her there the next morning. They'd put her in my play room. And I felt as if it was my turn to protect her, so put on my police cap and stood guard by her until mom came to feed her.

And now it is me who needs protection, apparently.

There is a knock on my door. "I'm getting up." I call back. I really should be getting ready. All this hassle just for me. I dislike it, but I also know I will just have to let then shepherd me away. However, if I find out this afternoon the bullet was not meant for me, I will be going home no matter what they say. I am not a public figure like my sister is. I apparently chose not to be.

My clothes smell like sweat from yesterday, but nobody had bothered to pack me some fresh ones before sending me off with a fake-sister. Still, beggars can't be choosers, they say. I put on the clothes and head out. Breakfast is shoved under my nose the moment I sit down. Looks like we are in a hurry.

Pegan is finishing his breakfast, two slices of brown bread with cheese. I heard the other day that he has not once had a breakfast that does not consist of this in the past thirty years. I don't know if it is true, of course. I don't remember his breakfast from when I was young. I don't think he ate with us in any case.

My fake-sister is staying here with agent Nealson. Agent Jin and Pegan are coming with me. Agent Jin is looking impatient, checking his watch every twenty seconds. He is young, but he must have potential to have been given the command over this group. Still I think this is his first time in such a position. Oh well, we all had to learn at one point.

* * *

This was for a longer absence from the challenges. Please let me know what you think of it.

-princess


	86. True colours

Entry for snippet Challenge 131: True colours

Third person p.o.v.

* * *

**True colours**

Lady Une looks at the report for the fourth time and again, like het previous three times, she is mildly surprised by what she reads. The bullet was not meant for her. It was meant for him. She puts her finger on the line explaining just that.

He is in danger. This only stimulates her suspicion that the attack on the shuttle was meant to kill him as well.

Zechs.

She puts her fingers to her lips. Zechs is more than a code name and she knows it. At first it was, but she was there as the young cadet grew out into something so much more. The code name is more than just a mask. It is who he has become. Was that what Treize saw in him? She sees it. She sees it even more since he lost his memories of returning to Milliardo.

Perhaps something good can come of it after all. She's been delaying her transfer to the colonies. She had expected to take him with her, but he had to get himself injured. She offered him then, told him that she trusted him like no other and asked him to come with her. Oh, it had felt like she'd begged him, though she knew she had not.

He had refused, the idiot.

But here is her chance, right there in her hands. If he is in danger, he needs to be hidden. She can no longer put her trip off, she has to make the move permanent in two weeks. But she will see to it that he will come along. And she will see to it that they will get together. She will seduce him and bind him to her so tightly he can not even blink without her knowing. And he will love her for it.

Yes. Sooner or later, he will be hers

* * *

Review please?

-princess


	87. Another year passed

Entry for snippet Challenge 132: New year

This is Wufei p.o.v.

* * *

**Another year passed.**

I look at the scribble in my agenda and realise that another year at work has passed. Another year ahead of me.

A lot happened the past year. I made a mistake that resulted in my capture by the enemy. The rescue was successful, but due to my failure I brought back too little valuable information. Therefore the capture of those responsible was delayed more than it should have been. And thanks to the rookie that capture was not a very successful one either.

I fell in love this past year. And he loved me back. But it was clearly not meant to be. He was scheduled to be removed to another colony, but got into an accident and lost his memories of me.

We live together since then, but obviously as nothing more than former colleagues, or perhaps friends. And just as I began to believe something might grow again I find out that he is meant to be shipped off again for his own safety. Lady Une ordered it. He was not happy, but he can not refuse.

Two o'clock. His shuttle should be leaving now. I need to suppress the urge to tune into the security systems of the space port to make sure the shuttle takes flight safely this time. But then I would have to wonder whether I want it to or not. The last time a shuttle was blown up it brought him back to me, but only part of him. A part in which I had no play. But it brought him back to me for a second try.

Another year at work has passed. Another year ahead of me. What will the future bring, I wonder?

* * *

-princess


	88. The departure

Entry for snippet Challenge 133: Strength

This is Zechs p.o.v.

* * *

**The departure**

"Are you nervous?"

I do not look at her, but continue to stare out of the window as the shuttle increases speed. "No." Even I hear the flatness in my voice.

She knows I am not where I wish to be. The bullet was meant for me, they say. And now I have to run, to hide. Why? Am I really that important? The past months since I woke up in the hospital I have done nothing that contributes to the community or to anybody's life, really. Then why do I have to run?

"You blame me for this." A statement, not a question. "I did not fire that bullet, you know. Despite your mental state, you are still listed as a preventer and will be treated as so."

"I do not remember that."

"Your doctor tells me your memories are slowly returning." I feel the shuttle's wheels leave the ground and I lean back in my chair, closing my eyes. "You remember rescuing agent Chang."

"I remember a forest." I answer irritated. It seems to do the work, for she sighs and returns her eyes to the book in her lap.

I remember another mission, or something about it. I remember agent Maxwell's voice in my ear, directing me where to go. I remember grey hallways and the need to use stealth, but I can not remember where I was then or why. I did not have a chance to ask Maxwell. He visited Wufei a few times during my stay, but I usually kept out of the way. The last thing I wanted was to intrude on Wufei's life more than I had to. It was kind of him not to push me into finding a way to live on my own again. I sometimes wondered why I wasn't leaving myself. I adapted to the peace quickly enough. I suppose it was because I knew that I would be alone and with no idea what to do with my time. At least with Wufei my evenings were filled with something to see, even if he was often late and preferred the silence of reading a book or meditating. He liked watching movies, though. I enjoyed how he could flare up, complaining that there was no way that anyone would believe that could happen.

Chang was my enemy. He killed my students, blew them up while they were sleeping. He killed Treize. He was and is a strong personality and one that in the past months I have come to respect.

Lady Une is a strong personality now. Around Treize she was never so strong, she was just pretending. In truth she was obsessed enough with him to do everything he said without asking too many questions. She changed after Treize died. She had to. Preventers needs a strong leader and she became one. Otherwise I would not be on this shuttle right now, leaving behind everything I've come to know since I woke up in the hospital.

* * *

-princess


	89. Night visitor

Entry for snippet Challenge 134: Purity

This is Wufei p.o.v.

* * *

**Night visitor**

"Jin?" What are you doing here at two o'clock in the night?

"I'm sorry to disturb you, commander Chang. I was just driving around and I saw you still had lights on, so... Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Just my heading off to bed. "Would you like to come in?" I step aside to let him through

"Thank you, sir."

"No need to be so formal when we are not at work." I mumble as I close the door and show him to the living room. I am curious as to what he is doing here. He never visited me before. We do not spend time together outside work. I eye him as he takes a seat on my couch. He looks... wrong.

I wait for him to speak, as I do not believe he was 'just driving around' or 'just in the area'. I do not have to wait long.

"I-I just wanted to ask... How do you do it, sir?" He asks, his quiet voice shaking slightly.

"How do I do what?"

"Well, with the war..." He hesitates. "Stuff you did there... How do you deal with it? You know, when you're home alone."

So it was no coïncidence that he was 'around'. I turn away for a moment. He is referring to the mission where we tried to arrest people from March. He shot one of them down and the man died a few days later in the hospital. This mission was months away, though. Did it only kick in now or has he been having trouble with this all the time? It did not show at work.

"It was war then." I answer quietly. "It's a whole different situation." But fact remains that I did kill there. To take a life is to take a life. "I meditate. I lay my soul in the hands of my clan's elders who died in the war. They may speak judgement when I join them."

"You are religious?"

"In a way." I answer as I turn back to him. "Are you?"

"No. My family never was."

This boy remembers the war, but he never fought it. He is younger than I am and I was too young to fight. He did not loose his innocense during the war, though I know he did not come out unscathed either. Hardly anyone did. And now he has to deal with having taken someone's life. The last bit of purity he had left is gone now as well. In a time where there is no war there is too much time to think about that. For many religion is their way to deal with it. I do not know what to tell him.

"Have you thought about talking to someone about this?"

His eyes narrow. "I do not need a shrink." He says defensively.

* * *

-princess


	90. What's at stake?

Entry for snippet Challenge 136: Admiration

This is Zechs p.o.v.

* * *

**What's at stake?**

"So, What brings you here, Milady?"

"Can't a woman just visit a friend after work?"

I shrug. "If that were really your intentions."

"You doubt my honour, Zechs? How disappointing."

"I would prefer to call it 'knowing you'."

"I just came by for a game of cards. Honestly."

A few hours later the food is finished and the cards are still on the table. I have not found much else to do on this colony. Most of the people are here for temporary jobs and clubs and outdoor activities are almost non-existent.

"I win." She chuckles and I nod. We're pretty much even in most card games, which makes it a challenge to play against her. And the winner gets to pick the next game. "Let's do another round of Black Jack."

"Alright." I hand her the deck of cards we sorted out for Black Jack.

"How about we play for something other than peanuts?"

"What have you in mind?"

"If you win, you will be transferred to whichever colony you like, provided we can offer the necessary protection."

I blink. She's really offering me that? I frown. "And if you win?"

"If I win," she hesitates. "If I win, you will join preventers."

"No."

"Milliardo, please." She says, looking at me. "My men could really do with your help. You were one of my best agents."

"No."

"Please, Milliardo, I'm begging you. Come back to us. The men look up to you."

"No."

"Even the ones who did not like you at first. The way you handled rescuing agent Chang earned you all the respect from those who did not already admire you. You would be great for morale."

"No. And if you don't stop this now, Milady, this card game will end here."

* * *

-princess


	91. Last respets

Entry for snippet Challenge 138: Cerise

This is Wufei p.o.v.

* * *

**Last respects**

Cerise

It was her favourite colour. She wore it that day. We were so young then. She was not yet a full-grown woman, though she had the heart of one. She was beautiful as well, wearing the old clothes of our ancient culture. Her hair, she'd had it done, of course. She had one of those pins in it with a little ball that swung around every time she moved her head.

It drove me crazy looking at it and I wished the day would be over soon. I wonder if she wished the same.

I was far from a man that day, but I felt like I was. I felt old, like I would belong after that day, despite the fact that I was unwilling to do it. It held a certain significance to me. How stupid I was then. It was years later that I fought the war and I was not even close to being a man then. I did not know what it meant to be a man. I know now. I know about true responsibility and I know how easily a man's life can be taken away. Something that can never be returned. I know what that is like now.

Her life can not be returned either.

Had she not died, I would not have become the kind of man I am now. But she would have had a chance of a life too. I would honestly trade everything I have now to give her that chance, were it possible. But it is not. She is gone and I am here, building a new future for myself.

I put down the cerise frame carrying the battered old picture and put my hands together. I pay her some last respects as I do every night. Sleep well,

My Meiran.

* * *

-princess


	92. Last respects 2

Entry for snippet Challenge 142: Encore

This is Zechs p.o.v.

* * *

**Last respects 2**

"Milady." I frown and do not step aside to let her in immediately. "Have you come to ask me again to join your organisation?" She's been trying to convince me ever since we came to this colony.

"As a matter of fact, I am here for something else. May I come in?"

I raise an eyebrow but step aside to allow her entrance. "What is it?" She looks serious.

"One of our agents was killed on a mission." She says. "Agent Malcolm." The name does not ring a bell and when I remain silent, she continues. "I am here to ask you to come to his funeral."

"Why?" I ask. "I do not believe I know this man."

"You were his superior during his first year at the organisation." She answers and she holds out a picture of the young man. "You taught him almost everything he knew."

I look at the picture. I truly do not remember the name or the face. She sees that in my eyes when I look up.

"Even if you don't remember him, you were important to him. His family asked for you to be there. He was stationed on this colony, so your security will not be at risk. Please, Milliardo. It would mean a lot to his family if you paid your respects to him one more time."

* * *

-princess


	93. Pets

Entry for snippet Challenge 143: Cat

This is Wufei p.o.v.

* * *

**Pets**

"But what about a hamster or a guinea pig?"

"Maxwell, I do not want a domestic animal!" I give an exasperated sigh. He knows I'm close to irritation, but he also knows I am no longer the waspish youth I once used to be. He tends to take advantage of the fact that I have a much better control on my temper, as he does today.

"But you seem so down ever since Zechs Merquise left for the colonies." I had thought I'd feigned enough good moods to conceal this fact, but Maxwell is just a little too observant when he wants to be. "A pet would give you company, something to take care of."

"No."

"You might even start to actually love them!"

"Maxwell…" My patience, though longer now than it used to be, is running out.

"I know!" He suddenly exclaims. "I know the perfect animal for you!"

I suppress a growl. What did he come up with now?

"A cat!" A what? "They take care of themselves, they don't even like too much attention, being solitary animals and all."

"I do not…"

"So long as you put down their food in time and stroke their back on the few occasions they want some attention they'll be completely happy. They can even be held while you work a fulltime job. If you get two they'll be even happier. And you can get them for free too."

"Maxwell, I do not want a cat!"

* * *

-princess


	94. Funeral

Entry for snippet Challenge 144: Influence

This is Zechs p.o.v.

* * *

**Funeral**

I decided to go to the funeral Lady Une invited me to, but I am beginning to wonder if I should have. It is a beautiful service and the preventers paid special respect by firing bullets as the coffin passed. Now we are at the coffee table and though there are many preventers here, only few seem courageous enough to actually greet me. Or perhaps they just don't know me. I think I might recognize one or two faces. Another sign of my memory slowly returning?

"You?" I raise my head to see the mother of the dead soldier glaring at me. "What are you doing here?"

But before I can answer the one Lady Une pointed out as the wife speaks up. "I asked him to come." She walks up to me. "Please, if you have a moment?" I nod and follow her, away from the mourning mother.

"I am sorry to be the cause of a disturbance." I say, but she shakes her head and wipes a tear away.

"I heard about your accident, sir." She speaks quietly. "My husband told me what happened."

"Would that not be classified information?" I ask, though making sure my tone is not harsh. I am here to witness, not to judge.

She smiles weakly. "I suppose a lot of his work was classified information. But a husband needs someone to talk to and as his wife I kept his secrets for him. I am certain he did not tell me anything that could endanger me."

"I see."

"You were of great influence on his choices." This surprises me and she notices it. "You probably have no idea why, but I would like to thank you. You see, when he was still in training, he doubted if he had chosen the right profession. He was good at what he did, but he was not sure if he wanted to do this kind of work for all of his life. You changed that. Thanks to you he remained at preventers rather than becoming a local policeman."

She looks at the closed coffin. I follow her gaze and can not help but wonder if that does not mean I am the reason he is in there.

"You helped him see how much good he could do working there. He knew he helped protect many people. And in the end he died trying to protect you." Another tear rolls down her cheek but she does not bother removing it this time. "I am certain he would be proud to have helped protect you after all you did for him in the past. Even if all you ever did was just your job, you inspired him to choose and follow his path."

I still do not know if I like those words. I glance around again and am certain I do not like the content look on lady Une's face.

* * *

-princess


End file.
